


The Prom

by novoselics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Amity Blight, human! king, i forgot willow and gus lol, prom! au, the prom musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: The owl house but set in the Prom universe. When Luz Noceda signs up for the prom with a female date, Ms Blight, the head of the PTA threatens to cancel the whole prom. Little does she know, her daughter, Amity Blight is secretly dating the only out girl in the whole town. What happens when Eda and King, two famous broadway professionals show up to show their support for the young bisexual?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 206
Kudos: 464





	1. Intro to Indiana (Luz)

Ah, yes, Edgewater Indiana, the perfect place to be a bisexual teen. If you thought that was serious, you are in for an overwhelmingly sad shock. So, note to self, or to everyone, don’t be gay in Indiana. 

I got the liberty of telling the internet before my own mother. On my youtube channel, it is mostly videos about anime, or me singing, but sometimes I post personal stuff. Like in freshman year, I am at a youth group picnic, and I meet the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life. Her name is Amity Blight, she is now the student council president, and to everyone but myself, the definition of little miss perfect. 

I had known I was bi since I looked up what the word meant. I liked boys too, just not any of the homophobic, misongynistic, transphobic ones in this middle of nowhere town. I had a friend named Gus in middle school, him and Willow were my best friends before they moved away (In the same year!). I had a crush on both of them at one point. But now, after just one interaction with Amity, I knew I had fallen for her. All we did was eat together at this stupid church picnic, we exchanged numbers too (obviously).

When I got home I knew I had to make a video about this, I had to tell someone. Even if I wasn’t directly telling them, I knew my old friends still watched my videos, and we did talk occasionally, so it was almost the same. I made the video, and posted it without a second thought. There was nothing wrong with it, all I said was that I had fallen in love with a girl, after talking to her for the first time. Not even an hour after it was posted, my mother burst into my room.

I didn’t have a clue why she looked so shocked, it was like someone had told her I had gotten murdered or something. “Luz, what was that video you posted about?” I didn’t know what she meant by that so I went with the simple answer and called it a ‘storytime’.

“That isn’t what I mean and you know it. You said that you like a girl, do you really?” My mother didn’t seem hurt by that, just a bit confused. 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” That was all I had to say, I wasn’t upset that she knew, but I wasn’t actually planning on coming out anytime soon. But she was the least of my worries, after I realized someone would have had to sent that video to my mother, it hit me that everyone at school and their parents now knew that I like girls too. 

“Okay mija, are you a lesbian then?” Oh yeah, guess I should have thought that one through before posting it, to be clear I am not a lesbian. 

“Well no, I am bi. I like boys and girls.” I was kind of scared at this point, why was she asking so many questions? What was she planning to do with this information? “Why does it matter?”

“Y’know it doesn’t matter to me baby, I just wanted to order a pride flag for you.” That was a lot better than I was thinking, and was certainly the best possible outcome for me. 

“Thanks mami.” And with that the whole coming out to my mother dilemma was solved, but was the best of it for a while. I flirted with Amity for about a year and a half before she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME, as in first, the daughter of the head of the PTA, little miss perfect, made the first move. She came out to me as a lesbian right after that, I felt blessed to be able to be myself around her, unlike everyone alse at school.

School was miserable ever since I made that video. Everybody teased me, ridiculed me, and all around hated me for liking girls. They all just assumed I was a lesbian because I liked a girl, and never showed interest into the boys at this school, but that wasn’t true. No matter how many times I told them I wasn’t a lesbian, they didn’t listen and just assumed I was trying to cover it up. I did not have the energy in me to explain to these “religious” bigots that being bisexual was a thing. 

Now here I am, three years later, in my senior year. I am the only out girl- scratch that, I am the only person out at all in this whole town. And it didn’t seem like it was going to get better any time soon, except for Amity. Amity and I came up with this grand plan to have her come out to everyone (including her shitty mother) at prom. We were going to go together, since we have been dating for a year and a half already. 

I still think about having been able to come out to my mom on my own terms, but had I not made that video, I might not be dating the love of my life right now. And who knows where I would be if not for her? She has certainly made my life so much better by just being it it, even though we cannot tell anyone about our relationship yet, the only person to know is Camilia Noceda (my mother). She only knows because our house is the only place me and Amity can be together.

I also couldn’t be more happy that my mother likes Amity, I mean who wouldn’t? Amity has been having dinner with us almost weekly since we started dating. It’s not like we could go on public dates where people from school could see us, or even go to her house, because like previously stated, her mother is debatably the worst of them all in this terrible town. She led the PTA and was an avid church-goer who preached the bible, but ignored some main components from it. She has definitely sinned, so it shouldn’t bother her that I have a girlfriend.

But it was decided that me and Amity were going to prom together, as dates. However we have not decided how that was going to be done, yet at least. We are going to figure this out, together, no matter what. We were going to dance together and get our happy ending.


	2. Intro to Indiana (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's pov on their "wonderful" town of Edgewater, Indiana. Amity also goes in detail about her family and relationship with Luz.

Welcome to Edgewater, Indiana. It is a wonderful place, if you ignore most of the people. We have stereotypical christmas card winters and not miserable summers. You can go berry picking in the summer. There is a clear pond to go swimming in too. 

In the fall it is even better, we have full apple orchards, free for picking. Imagine making a pie with apples you just picked with your girlfriend, well at her house. Because you aren’t out yet, and your mother is a bigoted homophobe. She blames it on her “faith”, but that really isn’t it. The same goes for almost everyone else in this town. The only people I can trust with my sexuality and relationship are Luz Noceda and her mother. 

I have two siblings, they are twins, Edric and Emira. They went off to college two years ago though, and I am a highschool senior. Speaking of high school, the prom is coming up quickly and me and my girlfriend agreed that we were going to go together, as dates. I would come out to my mother and the rest of the school. I feel bad for Luz for having to endure the torment that she has been getting since freshman year, just for being bi. I am a lesbian myself, so whenever anyone comes at her, I feel the need to step in, but I use the excuse of being student council president. 

Back to my home life, my mother expects me to be perfect, in every sense. That has been going on ever since my father left, he apparently has another family on the other side of the country. He left when I was in middle school, and when Ed & Em were in high school. It’s not so bad with just me and my mom, I would prefer the twins to be home, so that they could take some responsibility. 

Now for the prom, we haven’t figured out the exact deals of what the plan is yet, but what we do know for sure, is that we are going together. We are going to dance together. Homecoming in this town is not for the football team. They are dead to us, seriously, third worst in the state? Instead we use it for the basketball team. The prom court, pep rallies, and bake sales were all for the basketball team, because they are actually worth something. 

The reason prom tickets are being rationed so thinly was also the basketball team. Between the varsity, junior varsity, and freshman prep, that’s at least 150 athletes, then you have to just about double that for their dates. 

The ticket table is set up in the trophy hall, and there are probably a few things you should know about it. 

It is a cash only dance/event, don’t even try to bring checks.   
The list has two columns, the first one is for you, the second is for your date. 

So that means you cannot sign up to go to prom without a date. Which is a big issue for Luz and I. We can’t sign up together without everyone making a ridiculous deal of it. 

To be clear, I am not ashamed to be a lesbian. Nor am I ashamed of my girlfriend. I love our relationship, with all of the secret kisses. I love our almost-weekly dinners at her mother’s house. I love when our hands touch (mine are smaller). I love it when she sings, so much. I just love her in general. 

The issue is still my mother, if not for her, I would probably be out to the whole school by now. I just can’t do it yet, I don’t want to disappoint her. Her sanity has been on really thin ice since my Dad left. It probably would have gone over day if he hadn’t packed up a gym bag, said he was leaving, and just dished out some divorce papers. Maybe if they had a real conversation, I wouldn’t be stuck trying to be little miss perfect, or someone who isn’t myself

The only reason I’m the student council president is because she pushed me to win. Same reason she is the head of the PTA. She wants a facade that our life is perfect and put together. But in reality, she works at a deli and her two oldest kids couldn’t wait to leave for college because they couldn’t stand her. 

I still keep in touch with the two of them, but I really only get to see them around Christmas. I am pretty sure my sister is bi, she keeps mentioning her “close friend” Viney, who is in the class below them. I am not sure of Edric’s love life. He is too ominous about everything for me to even try to comprehend what he’s saying. I really want to tell them about me and Luz, but that will have to wait until prom night. It is going to be perfect. No more hiding, we should be able to go on dates in public without worry of my mother trying to disown me.

Luz didn’t get the liberty of coming out on her own terms, she made a youtube video in freshman year and she said that she was in love with a girl (IT WAS ME!! I AM THE GIRL!!). Everyone's assumptions have been wild ever since. Her mother saw the video, therefore someone at school sent it to her, outing Luz. However Luz explained to her mother that she is bi, and her mother took it very well, she even got Luz a pride flag. 

We started dating a year and a half after that. I kissed her first, she seemed too deep into trying to figure out if I liked her or liked her. I think I answered that question pretty well for being such a mess. I had always known I liked girls, despite what the “church” and my parents taught me. I knew better than that, Ed and Em taught me to “love thy neighbor”. 

Don’t get me wrong, I still miss my Dad, but he wasn’t the best person. He obviously couldn’t have cared about us that much if it was so easy to up and leave for some random woman. I didn’t even know he had another kid until my cousin told me on social media. He didn’t even have the guts to say it himself. That’s what my mom still needs to realize. She is better off without him, chasing after him isn’t worth it. 

Me, Ed, and Em realized that instantly. But for some reason I still want to please my mother and pretend that he will come back at some point. Why she keeps up this “perfect” illusion is beyond me. She probably only became the head of the PTA to try to convince herself everything is fine.

None of that matters right now, what matters is me and my girlfriend getting our perfect from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! ty for all of the support on this story. this chapter is short because i have a hard time with intros, but the rest should be pretty long. i have not seen the season finale yet, i am waiting for it to come on regular tv at 8:45 est!! im very scared. tysm for reading and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos!!


	3. Just Breathe (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity finally come up with their plan for prom, but after Luz signs up with her "date", someone who neither of them wanted to see, shows up.

Finally, today me and Amity were figuring out how we are going to go to prom together. The ticket booth is all set up in the “hall of champions”, which is really just the trophy hall. And all of the trophies in it are from the basketball team. 

“So, I think I have an idea of how we can do this.” Amity started talking, I almost missed what she said because I was busy staring at her pretty, short, green hair. That was one of few things her mother actually let her do. And it is probably only because she knew Amity would take care of it. As long as it was almost perfectly done and styled. 

“Okay, what is your suggestion?” I was actually nervous to hear what it is. What if she decided that she didn’t want to go with me anymore?

Before we could even start discussing her genius idea, Skara and her even worse boyfriend showed up. Nick decided he wanted to do a huge “promposal” to her. He got a fake stretcher and everything.

Something about his heart not being able to recover until he knows that they can go to prom together. Gross. And after that Boscha’s boyfriend, who I do not care for either, came over and did another promposal. This one was so much worse though, since they met in spanish class, he decided to do the whole thing in spanish, and completely butchered it.

Which I know because I grew up speaking spanish, and english. My mother spoke to me a lot when I was a baby. I picked it up pretty easily, sometimes I say little things to Amity in spanish, (she loves it).

Another thing about Boscha and Skara, Amity had to pretend to be friends with them, to keep up with her reputation, and because her mother forces her to. The last time she remembered actually liking hanging out with them was in third grade. But soon that would be all over.

“Okay , so back to us, my idea is that we both sign up with fake dates.” I made a face at that which prompted Amity to reassure me. “No, wait, I wasn’t done, I can give you the money. Plus this would completely void any rumors about us, it will be a total surprise.” While that was all true, I just wanted to show the world my girlfriend. But I know she isn’t ready yet, soon though.

“Fine, this is basically a gay tax though.” She let out a little giggle at that, god her laugh is so cute. Everything about her is cute, really. I just wish I could publicly appreciate it. 

Now to come up with a fake name, for a fake date. Cordelia Grey, that would work right? It was going to have to. Now to walk my bi ass over to that stand. 

“Name, and second row is for your date’s name.” Okay, wow, this is it. So I write in my name, Luz Noceda, and then my “date’s” name, Cordelia Grey. But before I can even finish writing, stupid Nick walks up behind me.

“Hey rainbows? Isn’t Cordelia a girls name? Didn’t know there was another lesbo in town?” Ughh, first of all, no matter how many times these people say it, I am not a lesbian. Second of all, why does it matter?

“I’m not a lesbian, and yes Cordelia is a girls name. She’s an outside date.” God, I hate having to try to explain and “debate” my whole existence to these bigots. Another thing these people wouldn’t like, but don’t know about, is that me AND their student council president are both wiccan. So take that.

“She’s going to turn our prom gay!!” I heard Boscha yell. Well y’know what Boscha, you have been hanging out with a closet lesbian, since like kindergarden. I can’t wait to be able to say that when Amity comes out. We’ll be able to hold hands in public, and defend each other, because currently, it still looks like she is a little miss perfect.

“Leave her alone, Boscha. She just wants to have a regular prom like the rest of us.” For some reason hearing my girlfriend say “regular prom like the rest of us” irked me. I know that we are going together and nothing is going to change that, and I know that she loves me, but hearing her pretend to say that I’m not normal still hurts.

But in just a few weeks, I know this will all be over, no more hiding, no more pretending, it will just be us. More people than just my mother will know about us. That’s all I want, well, plus everyone in this town to get a rude awakening that life isn’t just your beliefs. Also, when are they going to realize that their “sins” are probably worse than “my sin of loving two genders”. Wake up Indiana!!

I know that they all stalk and lurk on my youtube channel, how else would they torment me everytime I talk about something new, or that I like? While I was just off thinking about how much I hate the large majority of the people in this town, people had started yelling and freaking out, about what exactly? Me.

Apparently they were all still in shock that I actually wrote down a girls name, some of them wanted to get the PTA involved because “this is wrong”. Too bad, get over it, me and my amazing girlfriend are going to dance together. And by the way, they’ve all been unconditionally supporting her, as student council president, and much more. Because it doesn’t matter that she likes girls, they are blind to that fact.

Which makes me wonder, if they didn’t know I was bi, would they treat me like that too? Probably not, they would find something else that they don’t like about me and focus on that. The only real friends I’ve ever had are Amity (of course), Willow, and Gus. Well, also Amity’s siblings, but I’ve only ever met them once so I’m not really sure if they count.

Before I can even think anymore, I hear the doors open, and everyone going silent. “What’s going on in here?” Shit, she is the last person I wanted to see here, or interact with, ever. Ms Blight just walked into the trophy hall. No big deal, right? Wrong, she runs the PTA, and is homophobic, transphobic, and suffers from a deady case of internalized-misogyny. 

I know that one day I will have to have a regular conversation with her, but hopefully it wasn’t going to be until after the prom. What would I even start with “Hi Ms Blight. I’ve been dating your closeted lesbian daughter for the last year and half, and before that we mercilessly flirted before she finally kissed me.” Yeah, that wasn’t going to work. Just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! i watched the finale last night and omg, i have an app keeping track of how many days in we are into the hiatus. anyways, there will be no update tomorrow, as it is monday. the name for luz's fake date comes from two of my favorite medias. the cordelia part comes from falsetto (cordelia is dr charlotte's girlfriend in the musical). and the last name, grey, comes from she-ra, because of the whole, "for the honor of greyskull" thing. anyways, tysm for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos.


	4. Mother Dearest (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's mother shows up to the ticket booth and sees that Luz has a girls name written in as her date.

Wonderful, this is just great, as soon as we finished suffering through two sad, cringe-worthy promposals, me and Luz came up with our plan. She wrote down her fake date and I was coming up with mine, Nick started his daily torment to Luz. Gods, I hate him so much. No matter how many times I tell him to cut it out, it never works. They should respect my authority as student council president. 

My mother walked in, everyone went completely silent. I don’t know if it is because they are scared of her or because they think she’ll do something about them bullying Luz. Definitely not the former, she could care less, but only because Luz is bi, she says “hate the sin, love the sinner”, but we all know that isn’t true. Apparently that rule doesn’t apply to any other sin, like, for example, divorce. Or tattoos, or losing your virginity before marriage.

“What is all this fuss about?” You would think I would be used to that terrifying voice by now, but no. I have to hear it whenever my grades slip, or I’m late, or I do something wrong in the slightest. 

“Luz is trying to bring a girl to the prom with her.” Nick blurted out before me or Luz could even begin to try to explain. 

“Like as a friend? Tickets are limited for reasons just like that.” My mom seemed pretty pleased with her answer, but boy was she wrong. I wish I could just say “Hey Mom, actually no. Luz is writing down a fake date so I’m not outed. Because I am her girlfriend, and have been for the past year and a half.”

“No, Ms Blight, Luz wants to bring her as a date.” If you could see my mom’s face when she heard those words. I wish I could have taken a picture. People were now chanting at Luz, “Gay! Gay! Gay!”, they do that to her sometimes, it’s terrible. No matter how many times I try to step in, they just threaten me with “What are you a lesbo too now?”, I am, and I’m proud of it, but I am waiting to come out.

“Excuse Me?” Uh oh, I’ve only heard that tone once before, and it was when my Dad said that he was leaving. This cannot be good. 

“Tickets are done being sold for today.” What. She can’t do that, can she?

“What? Mom, you can’t do that?” But as it turns out, she most definitely can, and she did. 

“Yes I can, and I am. We have morals here Amity, we can’t have Luz here thinking this town has no morals or standards.” Wow, she had never been this outright homophobic before, which is making me terrified for coming out to her, in just a few days at that (fingers crossed).

“Mom, it’s fine, it’s just a school dance. It isn’t a big deal, people only care because they are told to.” I might have went to far with that one, I was taught that way too, but here I am, a lesbian witch, with green hair. But for some reason, the “model student”. Might be because I have this facade hiding the real me, but that will be over soon. 

I will come out to everyone on prom night. But I guess I will wait on the whole witch thing, I think if my mom found out about both of those things on the same night it would kill her. And the day after prom I’ll call Ed and Em and tell them too. I know at least Emira will be happy for me, mostly because she is probably bi and dating her “friend” Viney. 

“It is a huge deal Amity. This isn’t right, it’s not what god intended.” Well, good thing then mother, Luz is bi, so she could date a guy if she so desired. But before I could respond to the monstrosity she called her “beliefs” she left the trophy hall in a fit of rage. That is going to be fun to deal with when I get home. 

All I could think right now was, “wow”, I can only imagine what Luz feels like, speaking of Luz, I look over to her and the expression on her face is a mix between shock, anger, and sadness. I imagine it so much worse knowing that the women trying to get you kicked out of the prom could be your future mother-in-law. Even thinking that was wishful, hoping that my own mother doesn’t disown me. 

If she did, it’s not like I could go to Luz’s, I don’t want to burden her and Camilia, she already hosts me for dinner almost every week. And maybe I could go to my siblings, they are in their own apartment, it doesn’t have much space but I could sleep on their couch until I have enough money to leave.

Back to reality, “Guys! Just leave Luz alone! What is so wrong with wanting to take a girl to the prom?” I know I just snapped at everyone, but what else am I supposed to do? I’ve had enough of this, and I do not care about my mom’s opinion right at this very moment. 

I don’t care because, I love my girlfriend. And soon enough everyone will know, and have to deal with the knowledge that I, their student council president, am a lesbian, and I’m dating the only out girl in the whole town. So take that!

“Why do you even care so much, Amity? It’s not like you’re her date?” ha ha, boy were you wrong, Boscha. I am her date, just not on the sign-up sheet.

“I care, because I am the student council president. I have the job to do what is best for all students, not just the ones that PTA approves of. When are you people going to learn that?” I don’t care about Boscha anymore, I am done with the “excuses” from all of them. The last time I remember her or Skara feeling like real friends, was in third grade. And the only reason I pretend to like them now is because my mom tells me to.

Nobody else dared to say a word after I snapped at them, but when I look over to Luz, she gives me a cute little smile, almost like she was saying “thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i should probably clarify that this is following the book more than the musical. anyways, i ordered sword earrings, i also watched the prom (bootlegged) on youtube, and there are a lot of story changes. also ryan murphy announced that the movie adaptation is coming out in december on netflix. tysm for reading and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos.


	5. Rules (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guidelines for attending the prom come out, and Ms Noceda has a meeting with Principal Bump about Luz attending.

Fuck, great, this is just great, now my girlfriend’s mother is trying to cancel the whole prom. Just because I put a girl down as my date, and the girl I wrote isn’t even real, I think she would have died on the spot if she found out my real date was her own daughter. That would be funny and all, if it weren’t so terrible. I really do feel bad for Amity, the only time she can ever be herself, is when she is with me, she isn’t out to her two siblings. But they are cool with human rights, unlike almost everyone in this miserable town.

I’ve heard that if the prom doesn’t get cancelled, that there are gonna be new guidelines coming out, probably to prevent me from going. The school should be able to do something about this, right? Also, apparently everyone at school is talking about me bringing a girl to the prom with me. I don’t know what there is to talk about, I am bringing a girl with me and that is final, there should not have to be an argument. 

Finally, a few days later than that whole incident, the new prom guidelines came out.  
Tickets will only be sold to boy/girl couples.  
Dresses should not be shorter than 2 inches above the knee.  
Boys must wear suits.  
Girls must wear dresses.  
To attend the prom, your gpa must be a 2.5 or higher.

No Outside Dates

That whole list is total bs, first of all, only boy/girl couples are allowed to buy tickets. If they weren’t outright homophobic before, they certainly are now. Second of all, forcing the gender binary? Disgusting. The only reason that the gpa requirement is so low, is because of the basketball team. Their gpas are all so low, because it’s all they focus on. 

I’ve decided that I need to share this information with my youtube channel. I talked about that blatant homophobia, forced gender binary, and terrible gpa requirement. Most of the comments were not in support of me, but a select few agreed with going against the “rules” put in place. Some of the little few who actually agreed with me, were Willow, Gus, and of course, Amity. But she used a different name online, because if not, she wouldn’t be neutral anymore. 

Well, not that she is actually neutral in real life, she is actually very against most of the things this town goes for. She is pro-choice, blm, all for lgbtq+ rights, and she’s a witch. She even goes against her own mother, who is opposite of all of those things, and probably will always be. There is hope for change in the future though, she will hopefully change her mind about lgbtq+ rights when her own daughter comes out to her, it’s not like she would disown Amity, who is by all accords, to her, the definition of little miss perfect. Ms Blight has spent every minute since her husband left, trying to make her youngest daughter perfect, in the hopes that he would come back.

I told my mom about the whole incident, and then about the new requirements for being able to attend the prom. She was so pissed, she scheduled a meeting with Principal Bump. She even went off on the school in spanish while making the appointment. It would have been funny if it weren’t for her literally arguing about rules against my whole existence. 

The day of the meeting finally came around and me and my mother were sitting on the opposite side of Bump’s desk. “Hi, I am so sorry we are having to meet under these circumstances, Ms Noceda.” You could tell Bump was being sincere by the tone of his voice. 

“I am too, what is going to be done about my daughter and her date being forbidden from going to this prom?” My mom was furious, if she could have smoke coming from her ears, she would. 

“I am so sorry Ma’am, there is nothing I can do about this. You see, the school does not fund this event, it is all the PTA, so I cannot force them to do anything.” I knew that Bump did want to help me, he and Amity were the only ones to care about something that happened to me in freshman year.

You see, a week after I made the video where I said I fell in love with a girl, people weren’t having it. So they took it out on everything in my locker. They squeezed dressing through the slots of my locker, it ruined my books, gym clothes, and jacket. Bump wanted to do something about it, but I said not to, knowing if he did, it would make everything worse. Amity couldn’t do anything about it then, because she wasn’t the student council president yet, and she would have just been ridiculed too. 

“There has to be something we can do, this is discrimination and is most definitely a civil rights issue.” I am really upset by this whole ordeal, I just want to be able to dance with my girlfriend, but so far it seems like this is not going to happen. At least everyone else will get a prom. 

“Don’t worry, I will try to contact the ACLU to get this travesty all sorted out, I am very sorry to the both of you. I really wish people in this town were more accepting, especially since none of them are perfect either. They all have dirty laundry far worse than anything you could do, Luz.” By now I was crying, I just want to dance with her. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get why people don’t want us to. What is wrong with the world?

On the car ride home, me and my mother had finally calmed down, even if it was just a bit. When we got home, we just sat together in silence. I feel guilty about burdening her with this, she should just be able to live life without worry of her daughter getting hate crimed for something she can’t control. 

Actually, that goes for me too. I should be able to live life without worry of being hate crimed, it sucks. Like I said before on my channel, don’t be gay in Indiana. And if you do, certainly don’t let other people find out. It’s too late for me, but I did get something good out of it. My amazing girlfriend, Amity. I know it will be harder for her when she comes out. Her mother certainly won’t be happy about it, and neither will anyone on the student council. And Boshca and Skara, who she fakes being friends with, won’t be either. Some day though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! there isn't really much to say about this chapter, i didn't put any fun references in it :( i really like writing for luz's mom though. anyways, as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <333


	6. Counting Stars (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a conversation with Boscha and Skara. And then another with her mom.

Well, isn’t my mom just a peach? Because of her, talk about Luz has not died down in the slightest, if anything it’s gotten worse since she found it. The PTA is now debating cancelling the prom even though they came out with new “guidelines”. The guidelines which are total bs, by the way. Like seriously, only boy/girl couples, and an even stricter dress code?

I am working on decorations with Boscha and Skara today. I really cannot stand them, but I have to talk to them because they are on the student council too. And my mom expects me to since I’ve known them for basically my whole life, can’t disappoint her, well, for right now. She won’t be happy when she learns about the real me. 

“Hey girls! I don’t know why we are even bothering with decorations, prom is probably getting cancelled. All because of Luz's selfishness.” Wow, Boscha, there are so many things wrong with that sentence. She thinks that prom is gonna get cancelled because of Luz? If anything it’s the homophobes fault if it does get cancelled. It’s not Luz’s fault who she’s attracted to. 

“Ugh, I know, it’s just not right.” Okay, seriously? Skara too now. They are still going on with this. They only reason the two of them can stand being around me, is because they don’t know I’m a lesbian. Which further proves that it doesn’t matter your sexuality.

“Seriously you guys? What’s wrong with you two? How is it her fault? Everything was going fine until the PTA stepped in? What is so wrong with liking the same sex?” Whoops, probably shouldn’t have said all thaT? It’s too late now, just have to hope that they don’t tell anyone, because if they do, my mom is sure to find out. And I want to start that conversation with her.

“Ew, Amity, if you keep that up people might think you’re one of them. And what’s wrong with it is everything. It’s just wrong.” I cannot stand these two, what does she even mean, “one of them”? Jokes on Boscha, I am whatever that was supposed to imply. 

“Exactly, it’s not natural, god made men and women different for a reason. It’s not right to do something that god didn’t have planned for.” Skara did not make a single valid point in whatever she just said. 

“Have either of you ever considered that not everyone follows the same religion? Just because you believe something doesn’t mean everyone you interact with also has to. It doesn’t say anywhere in the bible (explicitly) that it’s wrong.” I know I shouldn’t have taken it that far, but everyone needs to be taught a lesson. That also just might’ve given away that I don’t follow the same religion as either of them, but I doubt they would pick up on it. 

They looked at each other, and then back at me, and said “No” at the same time. Gods, everyone here is so closed-minded. It’s honestly disgusting. I cannot comprehend their way of thinking, it just feels so wrong to even think someone could feel that way, let alone know it. 

We all finished the day’s work of making decorations, which were mostly stars. The theme is “new york night”, so it fits pretty well. I didn’t talk for the rest of the time we “worked together”, which left Boscha and Skara to gossip about me with each other, which is just so lovely, isn’t it?

That reminds me to talk to my mother, right now, since she just got out of the shower. “Hi mom! How was work?” Small talk seems like a good way to start this, if I just stright up started talking about the new rules the PTA made about prom, she would freak the fuck out.

“It was about as good as working can be, I guess. What about you?” Here we go, this was probably going to be rough. But it will still probably go over better than when I come out. 

“Boscha, Skara, and I worked on decorations. And I cancelled my date to prom.” I sped up the last part of what I said, to try to ease it in.

“YOU WHAT?! Why on god’s green earth would you do that, Amity?” It’s almost as if she forgot the rule, that she put in, guess she didn’t actually think of the repercussions of not allowing outside dates.

“You and the PTA made new rules, and one of them was no outside dates. And I had an outside date, but now I don’t.” I got a bit snappy by the time I finished talking, but who wouldn’t?

“Ohm sweety, you know that rule didn’t apply to you, there was no need to go and make a rash decision like that. Especially without talking to me about it first. I worked so hard on this, and you just throw it out like it means nothing.” I wonder why? I never had a male date in the first place, I am still going with Luz. 

And while I’m at it, I could’ve led with, “Actually mom, I don’t have an outside date, and I didn’t in the first place. I am going with someone from school, a girl. Luz. And for your information, we’ve been dating almost two years at this point, and I love her. Like a lot, probably more than I love you at this point. And the only other person to know, is Ms Noceda, who has been hosting me for dinner almost every week since we started dating. Because she actually loves and accepts her daughter, and everyone like her. 

“No mom, if everyone else has to follow the rule, I do to. What kind of student council president would I be if I didn’t follow the rules, but everyone else has to? The hypocrisy.” That was a good save.

“You know what the PTA meant when we implemented it, we did it because of her. We shouldn’t have had to do it in the first place. There were already unspoken rules, and she broke them without a second thought. It isn’t right Amity. You of all people should know that.” What was that supposed to mean? “You of all people should know that”. Why? Because I’ve been faking going to church since like halfway through sophomore year. Makes sense. 

She left the room and went to bed before I could even try to reply to what she just said. This isn’t over, I’m not done “debating” with her. She’s gonna learn the truth, not what she is brainwashed to know, by whoever she learned from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i am so happy right now that dana terrace confirmed amity to be a lesbian. i am also so excited with all of the implications of the other posts!! anyways, the chapter title comes from the song "counting stars" by onerepublic. feel free to comment and/or leave kudos. ily all <333


	7. Worth it (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha, Nick, and Skara all plot and play a terrible "prank" against Luz. BIG TW for this chapter so please don't read if you are sensitive to homophobia and/or death threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER TW FOR HOMOPHOBIA AND/OR DEATH THREATS

It seems to me like the talk and rumors about me and my date are dying down, but when I asked Amity about it last night, she said the opposite. She said that people are just trying harder to keep it from me, but I am going to look for the best. 

Today I am going to actually try to use my locker, nobody has harassed me in a few days so things must be getting better, right? Gods, I really hope so. I get to my locker and there are people all around it, they are all snickering. What’s so funny?

I slowly walk over to my locker, and I am going slow because they will probably pour a drink on me (again). They’ve done it once, and it was not fun. Instead, this time, they are all huddled around the locker, in like a bubble, but when I walk over, a few people move aside so I can get through. 

I choke on nothing, because what I see makes me sick. I see a rainbow teddy bear, balloons, and rope. Except, it does not look like how it sounds. The teddy bear is hanging by the rope, and it’s acting as a noose. The balloons are surrounding it, marking it, as some sort of celebration. 

I almost start crying, and at this point, I am really trying not to, they’ve done shit like this before, but nothing this bad, this is quite literally a death threat. Now, I can barely think because their voices are getting too loud, I can finally understand what they are saying, and it is debatably worse than the “gift” they left me. 

They are chanting and yelling an array of homophobic slurs at me. No wonder they tried to hide the rumors from me, it would be an even “funnier surprise” if I had no idea about it. Soon enough, I hear other people approaching, I see that Bump and Amity are now over. They are both yelling at everyone else to go away and leave me alone. Everyone except Boscha, Nick, and Skara. 

Amity almost starts crying, I can see the tears forming in those beautiful eyes of hers. Bump instructs Boscha, Nick, and Skara to stand by themselves over in the hallway, they are all laughing though, because they know even if they get in trouble at school, their parents won’t do anything when they get home. 

I can tell Amity wants to hug me, or at least hold my hand. I want to tell her that I’m mostly okay, and that we can hold each other when school gets out (at my house). But I can’t yet, Bump is still over with us, and the rest of them in the hallway are watching us. 

“Luz, I am so sorry. This never should have happened. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to suspend them?” If anything, suspending them would only make them more mad at me, and that’s the last thing I want to happen right now.

I’m still trying my hardest not to cry, “No, I’m sure that if you actually punished any of them, it would only make things worse for me. Even though I’m not totally sure what could be worse than a death threat at this point.” Amity was looking at me the whole time I was talking, she seemed almost more upset than me.

“If you are sure that’s what you want, then fine.” Bump didn’t seem too pleased with that conclusion, I wasn’t either to be honest. But it will be better for me in the long run. 

“Luz, I am so sorry. I couldn’t do my job as the student council president.” She took my hands in hers and said this too, “I am going to talk some sense into them. We’ll fix this.”

Bump kind of interrupted us with, “Luz, you are doing something wonderful, not just for you, but for all kids in a similar situation as you. I promise that this will be worth it in the end.” Worth it huh? I hope so. But that is true, I know I’m not just doing this for me, it directly affects Amity too. I know it will be worth it, just because it will help her too.

“Also, if it helps, I got an email back from the ACLU, they said that they’ll step in if things get any more out of hand.” I quietly thanked him for that, and watched as Amity and Bump walked over to the group of people who threatened me. 

I could hear some of their conversation, starting with Amity saying, “Seriously, what is wrong with all of you? Did you really think this would be funny? There is something wrong with you.” Bump made no attempt to stop her from telling them off, he had a smile in the corner of his mouth, probably happy he wouldn’t have to step in. 

“It was just a harmless prank, Amity. If you keep making a big deal out of stuff like this, people are going to start to think that you’re her girlfriend or something.” Ouch, is it really that bad? Whatever, fuck you Boscha. 

“What would it matter if I were dating Luz? I’m not, but that isn’t the point. I am just doing my job, and it is my job to do what is best for all of the students. Not just the ones most people like. You think I want to have to defend her? I shouldn’t have to in the first place if bullies like you guys weren’t here? You are the problem, not Luz.” Bump said something like “amen” after that.

But wow, I really liked hearing my girlfriend tell those bitches off. I bet it felt good, I know I would be beaming if I got to do something like that. I was definitely going to tell her how much I liked that later. But of course, neither of us could get a moment of peace, because someone came running at everyone, yelling. 

They stopped at Bump, “There are people outside! Protesting for something, they all have signs and everything!!” Great, more people are probably here to try to oppose my existence. Amity grabbed my arm and we started running outside to see, Bump also sprinted after us. I can only assume the other group went back to laughing and plotting against me, or rolling their eyes because of what Amity told/yelled at them for. 

I am staying calm, it will be worth it, so I just need to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! this chapter is a lot, right? anyways, no fun little references in this chapter. today has been really good for me so far, i made some pumpkin spice cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, they were really good. anyways, tysm for reading, and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <333


	8. Broadway Babes (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Amity, and Bump go outside to see what the protesters are here for, and they have a discussion with two of them.

Great, right after defending my girlfriend’s honor to my ex-friends homophobic asses, I have to deal with protesters outside. Still don’t know who’s side they're on, so that will be a fun surprise when we get out there. I don’t know why I grabbed Luz’s hand to run out, and now that I think about it, it probably wasn’t the best idea to do so. 

Especially after what everyone is saying about me and Luz. I know they are mostly joking, but I still don’t want to take that risk. It would be terrible if my mother found out what people were saying, it could ruin her “perfect and spotless family” reputation. I am almost positive nobody actually thinks that of her, it’s not really a secret that my father left her, but she tried her best to hide it. 

Luz and I finally reached outside, and I took my hand out of hers before anyone else could see. Bump wasn’t too far behind us. I am sure he’s not going to be happy about protesters, no matter what side they’re on. I can finally read the signs, one of them says, “No more Mr. Nice Gay!”on it with rainbow letters. It’s obvious now that they are on Luz and I’s side. Which is good, but I don’t think it’s going to help that much.

Another sign says, “She’s here, she’s queer, and you gotta deal with it”, that one had a little heart at the end, and the heart had a rainbow inside. This is going to be good. I really hope these people will help Luz in the long run. One of them came up to us, she had long grey hair, but it was pretty obviously dyed, “Excuse me, do any of you know where the principal is? I have to talk to him about this disgrace of a rule, forbidding that gay girl from going to the prom.” 

“Oh, I am actually the student council president, Amity Blight. And this here is, the gay girl you spoke of, Luz Noceda.” Luz gave her the protester a weak smile, she looked like she was going to be sick. “I can take you to the principal now if you’d like.” 

“Sure kid, I’m Edalyn Clawthorne, but you should already know that. KING, Get over here! Oh, and Luz, I’m so sorry kid, for all of this. You two should come with me to meet the principal.” That is actually a good idea, maybe this will actually help, and do something other than piss off the PTA.

Soon after Ms Clawthorne called over King(?), a short man with black hair ran over to her. They looked to be around the same age, maybe Eda was a bit older. 

I walked our group over to Principal Bump, he certainly didn’t look pleased, he looked super worried. “Um, Hi, Mr Bump. These people wanted to speak with you.” 

“Hi, Mr Bump, I am Edalyn Clawthorne, and this is King. We are here in defense of Luz Noceda, and her mystery girlfriend. Tell me, what are you doing to help her?” Ouch, she really hit him with that one. 

“Well, I cannot do much, because it is a PTA funded event, but the school is just letting them use the gym. Also I know who you two are, I am a big fan of you, Miss Edalyn Clawthorne.” Both King and Ms Clawthorne looked outraged, because there should be something more that he can do, like withdraw from the deal of letting them use school grounds. 

“That is a total lie, as the school principal, you could most definitely withdraw from letting them use the gym.” Ms Clawthorne gave King a high-five after he said that.

“Um, actually, can I step in for a moment?” I hope I’m not intruding with this, but they all nodded “yes” at me. “Mr Bump, do you mind if we borrow the gym tonight? I have an idea, how about we all come to the school gym tonight and hash this out? I am totally on Luz’s side with this, and as student council president, I want to do what is best for everyone.” Shit, I just essentially invited the whole town to Luz’s witch trial. 

“That would work, very well, thank you for that Miss Blight.” I really hope this will be helpful, and not do any more damage to Luz, I’m sure she can’t be feeling well right now. When I look over to her, she does look solemn, on the verge of tears. She’s looked like this all day, like she’s going to be sick or something. 

“That will work, we will see you later than, thank you Mr. Bump, and Miss Blight. Luz, we will win this for you, we really do want to help you, kid.” She nodded at them and mumbled a thank you. They walked off and went to their respective rental cars. 

Out of nowhere, Bump got a megaphone, “Attention all students! Go back to your classes, and respective classrooms immediately!” Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this angry over anything. “Um, you two, can talk for a moment, I think it would be for the best considering our plans for tonight.” That was actually really nice of him, so we both thanked him.

As soon as the rest of our peers are back inside the building, I pull Luz into a hug, and I can hear her start sniffling. “Luz, baby, I’m so sorry, this never should have happened, and I’m sorry for inviting all of these people to the school tonight.” I hugged her tighter as I kept talking. 

“It’s not your fault Ami, and I hope the people coming tonight will be a good thing, we will get our dance, no matter what. M’kay? Also those two people are famous right? They were totally famous broadway stars, I’ve heard them before.” So that’s why I recognized their names.

“I know we will, and yeah, I was pretty sure I knew them from somewhere. We should probably get back to class.” As much as I didn’t want to, I knew that people were going to get suspicious if we stayed with each other any longer. So we pulled apart, and Luz wiped her tears, and we walked away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! tysm for all of the support on my little oneshot yesterday! i can already tell im going to be having a great time writing broadway!king and eda. tysm for reading and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	9. Burn the Witch (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and her mother attend the "town meeting" to discuss the new prom guidelines.

Wonderful, now I have to attend my own witch trial tonight. I get that Amity was trying to help, but I’m not so sure this was the way to go about it. I really don’t want to go. I also don’t want all these broadway people here, trying to help me. 

“Mami, do I really have to go?” I know the answer will be yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try to get out of it. 

“Yes, of course you have to go, but you aren’t doing this alone. I’m going to be with you, Amity is going to be supporting you, and those nice people from new york came all the way here to try to help you. We are going to get through this. I promise Mija.” I kind of want to cry right now, since I couldn’t really do it at school earlier. So I do.

“I just don’t know why it’s such a big deal. I don’t want to have to go to what is basically a witch trial on my human rights. It shouldn’t change just because I like girls too.” My mom came over to me, and just held me, like she did when I was little. 

“I know, I know.” We just sat there for a little while until it was time to go freshen up, so we could go to this “town meeting” on the new prom rules. That really only targets me specifically. 

We got in the car and put the radio on, even though the school is only like fifteen minutes away, I’m pretty sure it was to try to distract me. It isn’t working.

We got into the school, and I can already see Bump, Amity, Ms Blight, Ms Clawthorne, King, and a ton of other people from school with their parents. When I look over to Amity, she gives me a soft smile, almost apologetically. I want to go over to talk to her, but I can’t because of her mother. Soon enough it’s actually time to start this “meeting” so I go to sit down. 

I end up sitting somewhere in the bottom row of the middle of the bleachers, next to my mother, and on the other side of me is King and Miss Clawthorne. Standing in the middle of the gym is Bump, Amity, and her terrible mother. 

Amity has a megaphone and she’s dressed up so professional, it’s adorable, but now isn’t the time for that. 

“Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. We are here today to discuss the new guidelines for prom.” I can tell Amity is nervous, she’s never really liked public speaking, and this isn’t an exception. 

But, luckily for her, her mother snatched the megaphone from her hand and spoke into it, “Now, the reason we are here is because some students, and outsiders, have issues with some of the rules. Please raise your hand to further explain what is to your displeasure. 

I saw Edalyn(?) raise her hand as soon as that sentence came from Ms Blight’s mouth. “You, right there.” She pointed to Edalyn, as she was one of the little few who actually had their hand raised. 

“First of all, I am Edalyn Clawthorne and I believe this is a travesty. I have a big problem with the rule of only allowing boy/girl couples into the prom. Why would you implement such an absurd rule?” When she said that, all of the parents in the gym (besides my mother) looked shocked and offended. 

“Why would we not? It is to prevent nonsense tickets being sold, it would be a waste. Plus, this town has morals, and standards.” Amity looked beyond done with her mother. I can’t wait for this to all be over. 

Amity is going to come out, and risk everything. Not just for me though, she’s doing it for herself, she’s told me she’s tired of hiding her real self. She is the “epitome of a model student” in this town, and that can be ruined in an instant with what we’re going to do together, and I know that shouldn’t make me happy, but the thought of her being willing to risk everything to be with me makes me really happy.

King and Edalyn looked furious now. And Edalyn decided to get back into the conversation, “What do you mean by standards? Does Miss Luz Noceda not have passing grades? What about her breaks this standard of yours?” Great, now I am directly included in this. 

“You see, Miss Clawthorne, this unnamed student, is doing very well, but she broke a very well known unspoken rule, something I shouldn’t have had to implement in the first place. I know that some of you are trying to contact the ACLU, but since this is not a school-sponsored event, we do not have to follow them.” Great, this is just wonderful, I am literally being publicly ridiculed by my girlfriend's mother. 

“Plus, some of these rules affect everyone, not just the homos. Students cannot bring outside dates, and there is a GPA requirement, I think that is more than fair.” Even better, I am a being refered to as “homos” by my closet lesbian girlfriend’s homophobic mother. 

Some random student decided it would be a good idea to yell “Yeah! We don’t want to have a gay prom!” and everyone started clapping. 

Bump decided he needed a handle on this situation, so he took the megaphone, “That is quite enough everyone! This meeting is over, I will have a discussion with Ms Blight about this. Thank you to our student council president, Amity Blight, for putting this all together.” Gods, that couldn’t have ended sooner? 

It probably would have been better if I hadn’t come in the first place, but it did feel kind of good to see that some people support me,even if I don’t personally know them. I need to text Amity, so I tell her that I’m sorry that I’m causing such an issue for them. 

She reassures me that she’s doing all of this for herself too, and that she loves me, and can’t wait to come over for dinner soon, at some point. I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! there will be no update tomorrow because mondays are my days off from writing, but there will be a new chapter on tuesday. tysm for reading and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos! <33


	10. Mother Knows Best (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has an argument with her mother about the knew prom guidelines.

That was a total bust, I can’t even believe that I thought something like that would change everyone’s opinions. And the way my mother acted was straight up childish, not even Edruc and Emira would act like that in such a serious situation. 

It’s ridiculous, honestly, I can’t even believe I’m going to have to argue with my mother about basic human rights. It’s so disgusting that someone can even think that way and genuinely believe that they are correct. Anyways, me and my mom drove home in silence because I’m assuming she’s “disappointed” in me. We are going to talk about this when we get home. 

So, we got home, and I know I have to say something, “Mom, what do you have against Luz?” 

“What do you mean? It’s not like I’m doing anything personally, I don’t agree with people like her.” Boy are you in for a surprise then, mother.

“What are you even talking about? How can you say people ‘like her’, what does that even mean?” I am going to show her how wrong she is.

“They gays, Amity. It’s so morally wrong, and an unspoken rule I shouldn’t have had to implement, and I thought everyone knew better than to break it.” Now, her ears were getting all red, because apparently all of this is making her angry. If any of us should be angry right now, it’s me. She’s attacking a whole community of people, which I am in. 

“What did they ever do to you, huh? What’s so wrong with being gay?” 

“Everything, child.” I hate it when she calls me that, it’s so humiliating, but this will be worth it. I’ll endure her slander if it means Luz and I will get a happy ending, with each other. 

“Says who? Who says being gay is wrong?” 

“Says the bible. The bible says it’s wrong. Did they not teach you this in church?” Know what else the bible says is wrong? Divorce.

“The bible also says not to judge and to love thy neighbor. Yet here you are. Judging away.” Somehow, I just know that she is going to bring my deadbeat dad into this conversation.

“Don’t try to argue with me, everything has gone to shit since the homos could marry each other. It ruined the meaning of true marriage and defied the church. No wonder he left, he saw that marriage means nothing anymore. Don’t try to bring other parts of the bible into this, hate the sin, love the sinner, correct?” Oh look, I was right. Somehow he always has to do with whenever we disagree about anything. 

“He doesn’t have anything to do with this. And if that applies too, then it shouldn’t be an issue if Luz brings a girl with her to the prom. Right, we’re all sinners? And isn’t one of the worst sins judging someone else? Love thy neighbor is a huge thing, and you are defying it.” Notice how I said girl and not girlfriend, because who Luz wrote down is not her girlfriend, I am.

I don’t know why I’m even debating a book I don’t even believe in. I don’t believe in the bible, I’m a witch. I haven’t ever believed in their god, but I pretended to because I was forced to go to church, and “worship”, but it never worked. 

“I’m not doing this right now, I had to deal with enough of this when Edric and Emira lived here.” Seriously? It’s so bad to stick up for basic rights now?

“No, I’m not done. I’m the student council president, and I have the job of sticking up for every student, not just the ones the PTA approves of. Also, I cancelled my date.” The fake one. Who I never even bothered to give a name.

“Why on god’s green earth would you do that?” Because I didn’t know him, nor of his existence.

“Because of the rule. Not outside dates, remember?” Checkmate, bitch. Yikes, maybe that one was a bit too much.

“You know that rule doesn’t apply to you. It was to keep the homos out of here, because she is the only like that at our school.” Wow, so this is a direct attack then? A huge contradiction from what she said earlier? God this woman has issues, of all types. 

“What kind of student council president would I be if there were rules that I didn’t have to follow but they all did? It would not be fair, in the slightest, I have to set a good example. Don’t I?” She is literally the whole reason I am the student council president, she pressured and guilted me into it. To keep up her “perfect” family act, it’s really pathetic.

“Amity, I’ve heard enough. Don’t worry though, the prom will go on, and everyone will be happy in the end. I promise. Okay? Now I am going to bed.” What does that mean, she said earlied she doesn’t want a “homo prom”, but now everyone will be happy? Also it’s really too early to be going to bed. Whatever, now I have a chance to text Luz. 

I told her that my mom said the prom will go on, for sure. She said that it’s good that she said that, but she’s still worried. I said that I am too, because I don’t know what she means by that, but we will go together, no matter what. She said that her mother wants the two of them to go meet with King and Miss Clawthorne. I said that’s probably a good idea, and to let me know when they do it.

They are both very, individual people, with distinct personalities. I recognize both of them from various things, most notably musicals though. Luz and I listen to them when we’re together at her house sometimes. My favorite is Bonnie & Clyde, and Luz’s is Falsettos. I text her that I’m going to eat something and then go to sleep, so I say “I love you” and she says it right back. I’ll never be sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! today is my first day of school (it's all online) and im a mix of annoyed an excited, thats all for now. ty for reading and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos.


	11. Give Them a Chance (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and her mother go to visit King and Eda at their hotel.

My mother wants me to go meet and talk to those broadway people. I don’t really want to. It’s not that I don't want to meet them, I just don’t want them to blow this out of proportions and make a huge deal of it. But it’s looking like that’s the way this is all going. 

Amity texted me last night and said that she argued with her mother about prom. She also told me that her mother said that prom isn’t going to be cancelled for sure. So it looks like I am going to get my prom, with my girlfriend.

Now my mom is driving us to the hotel that King and Ms Clawthorne are staying at so we can talk to them, and thank them for coming. There is really only one hotel in this whole town, so I’m assuming everyone that came is staying there too. 

When we walk into the lobby, the two of them are already waiting for us. “Hey Kid!” I hear Ms Clawthorne call me over. 

“Hello Ms Clawthorne.” Am I being too formal? Probably.

“Oh please, call me Eda. Seriously though, the other name makes me feel old.” Yep, definitely being too formal. My mother then shaked hands with Eda and King. Am I ever going to find out his last name?

“So kid, I want to hear this whole situation from your point of view. I’ve heard the story from practically everyone else but you.” Oh yeah, that’s like the whole reason they came here.

“Okay, so um, basically when we were filling out the paper from prom tickets, I wrote down a girl’s name. I’m bi. The name I wrote down is a fake one, because my real girlfriend is coming out on prom night, we’ve been dating for a year and a half. Then the head of the PTA, Ms Blight, came in and saw the girl’s name and started to throw a fit. That’s when she made the new guidelines to attend the prom.” I may or may not have left out who my girlfriend actually is, but they are bound to ask at some point.

“I’m actually bi myself, and King here is ace. I think this would be a little easier if we actually knew who your girlfriend is.” See, right there, not a big deal.

“My girlfriend is Amity Blight. She’s the student council president, she led the meeting yesterday, if that’s what you wanna call it. Her mother is the head of the PTA, which is an issue.” King and Eda winced when I said who her mother is, that means they are also concerned about this.

“Okay, that’s kind of a yikes, but we can work with it. So are we even sure the prom is still going to go on?” That was the first time King had spoken up when I was around, progress.

“Actually yes, Amity and I texted last night and she argued with her mom about the prom guidelines. But her mother said that prom will go on, for sure, and that everyone will be happy in the end.” I still don’t know what she meant by that, but I am concerned, should I be? Is that rational?

“That’s good news. So the prom is going on, for sure, and the plan is for Amity to come out on the night of the prom?” 

“Yes, her and I have talked about this a countless number of times. We are going to meet outside the gym, and walk in holding each other’s hand.” I heard my mother do a tiny little golf clap when I said that, it’s kind of funny.

“That’s really sweet, actually. We are going to help you though. Do you have an outfit picked out yet?” Eda perked up when King mentioned my outfit.

“I was planning on wearing a vintage suit. But that’s not final.” My mother shook her head, she’s been telling me “we need to get you a nice outfit” for weeks, almost months at this point.

“Okay then, I’ll fly in some nice choices for you.” Me and my mother raised an eyebrow at that. “What? I know a guy, he would absolutely love to help you with this. I can get them here tomorrow.” Eda looked pleased at what King had just said. Was it really that easy for them to just “know a guy” who’ll send out clothing choices?

“That sounds good, you guys can help Luz pick one tomorrow then, does tomorrow work for you two?” My mother finally joined the conversation, and boy was I glad. This was starting to get a bit awkward. 

“Yes of course, so I’ll meet at your house tomorrow? Here’s my number so you can text me your address. This will be fun.” Eda seemed really excited to help King with outfits. 

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Also, thank you two so much for coming. Things here have been rough since Luz’s freshman year. You have no idea how much this means to the both of us.” My mother was right. I have been on thin ice with everyone here since that video. And Willow and Gus can’t do much since we only communicate virtually.

“It’s our pleasure.” With that, my mother and I left the hotel, a lot more hopeful than when we walked in. Maybe this is going to work after all. I text Amity that our meeting went well and asked if she was still going to come over tomorrow, she says yes. 

Eda is a lot more when you actually get to talk to her. All the press ever says is that she’s self-centered, but I don’t believe that now that her and King came all the way to Indiana to help me. She also said that she’s bi too, the press had never said that, but if they found out I’m sure they’d have a field day with it. 

I cannot comprehend why people think it’s so bad to like someone that isn’t the opposite sex or gender as you. I want to have a “conversation” with whoever came up with that idea. And literally an entire community of people weren’t allowed to get married in 2015, why was that even illegal in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! my first day of school was yesterday, it wasn't too bad, i like most of my teachers, but i have french (ew). my sword earrings are supposed to come in the mail today, so thats pretty fun. tysm for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos.


	12. Just Us (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have dinner with Ms Noceda.

I am currently in one of my favorite places to be, Luz’s lap. We’re just kissing in her car, as one does. This week has been really shitty and we both feel as though we’ve earned a good cuddle session. Whenever we are done doing whatever this is, we are going to go inside to have dinner with her mother. We do this almost every week, or at least whenever we can. I also look forward to it more than eating dinner with my own mother.

“Mm, Luz, I hate to interrupt this, but how did the meeting with those people go yesterday?” I really didn’t want us to stop kissing, but I don’t know how this would go if we were talking about this with her mother. 

“It was good, Eda and King are really nice. Eda said that she’s bi too, so I’m assuming that they are considering me a cause that hits close to home. And King said he’s flying in a ton of options for me to wear to prom.” Wow, they are on a first name basis already, it must have gone really well then. 

“That’s good, I’m excited to see what you chose to wear. I’m sure I’m going to love it, I’m excited to show you my dress when the time comes.” I really am, it’s beautiful, one of the few things my mother picked for me that I actually liked.

After about fifteen more minutes of us kissing and cuddling in her car, we decided it was time to go inside for dinner. Her mother always makes the best food, and I’m not just saying that. Today she made chicken fajitas. Most of the food she makes is spicy, I didn’t like it all that much when I started coming over, but now it’s basically all I want to eat. 

We all sit down together, “So, Amity, how is everything at home? Any news?” Ms Noceda was the only other person I’ve told about how condescending and terrible my mother is. 

“My mother is her usual condescending self, although it’s been a bit worse lately, as you can probably tell. And the only news I have is that she said the prom is going on, for sure, she also said something about everyone being happy in the end, so I’m not really sure what that means.” Which is still true, it contradicts everything else she was fighting to get rid of, or prevent. 

“Oh yeah, I never asked how you managed to get away from her today?” Luz added in, which I won’t ever mind in the slightest.

“Oh, turns out when you threaten to fire someone, they tend to work a little harder.” That should be funny, but I can’t find myself to think so, since she’s the only one supporting the two of us. They both gave me a sympathetic look and we all finished eating in peace. 

We all have a little bit of dessert, which ended up being ice cream in various flavors. I had strawberry, and Luz and her mother had chocolate. 

Luz walked me back to her car, she loves picking me up and dropping me back off. I love it too. We sit together again, trying to get as much time together as possible, but we won’t have to hide anymore, soon. 

I sit back down in her lap, and we go back to kissing. But she looks a bit nervous. “Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Gods, what if she changed her mind about going to prom with me? No, even after a year and a half of dating the nerves haven’t left, I hate it. Must be the trust and abandonment issues my father gave me. Thanks Dad.

“Oh um, it’s just, are you sure you still want to go to prom with me?” I guess she still gets those nerves too (sometimes).

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I was so sad and lonely without you. I don’t even want to think about how I would feel if it weren’t for you.” Which is all true, Luz makes me happy, I was so cold, and sad before she came along. 

“Yeah, I was just worried because you’re literally risking everything to come to prom with me. Your relationship with your mom, you being the student council president, and your friends.” That was also all true, but it’s not just for her. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not just doing it because of you. You are part of the reason, but I want to do this for myself, I’m sick of hiding who I really am. I was a lesbian before we met, you just helped me realize it.” We both giggled at that. Speaking of Luz’s giggle, every part of her is perfect. 

So she drove me home, which meant I had to get off of her lap, which I wasn’t too happy about. Maybe it would be easier for us to stop touching each other when we’re alone, if we didn’t have to hide it at school, maybe if we could be out together in public, it would be easier. Before I got out of the car, we kissed again, “Bye Luz, I love you, see you tomorrow.” 

“I love you too.” I liked hearing that from Luz more than my own mother. I have a feeling it’s always going to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry this chapter is so short, the next one should be longer. anyways my sword earrings came and they are sick. tysm for reading and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


	13. Just Like Magic (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and King help Luz pick out her prom outfit. (sorry for the confusion on yesterday's chapter y'all)

We don’t have school today, so King, Eda, and I are going to try to find me an outfit for the prom. I am hoping for something darker, light colors aren’t really my thing, or at least not for formal outfits. The last time I had to get dressed up was probably for some church thing. 

Finally I hear the doorbell ring, and sure enough, Eda is hauling in a huge clothing rack. Everything is all covered up though, so I can’t see anything quite yet. “Hey Kid? Where’s your room, mind if I put this there?” I lead Eda to my room, and my mother greets King and asks if he wants tea.

“Wow, this is a lot, I haven’t really gotten dressed up in a few years.” Eda looked quite shocked at that. It’s not like I could even go out on dates, well not then, but soon. 

We both went back into the kitchen to see my mother. “Okay so, I’m going to help Luz here find something she really likes, do you want to stay here with King and we’ll have her come out in each option?” My mother looked kind of distracted when Eda was asking her all of that.

“Okay, that works. I’ll stay here with King. I’m so excited Mija!!” Me too mami. As soon as Eda and I started to walk to my room, we could hear King start introducing my mom to different show tunes.

“Okay, lets get all of these uncovered first.” So we did, there were dresses in every color imaginable, but no suits. That’s alright, I can wear a suit at my wedding. Yeesh, too soon to think about that. Calm down Luz.

She hands me a short green dress, and tells me to put it on. I do, but then I have to ask her for help zipping it up. We walk into the living room and King turns down the music to hear my mother’s comments. “Eh, it’s a little short for the prom, I love the green though.” I agree with that, if I’m going to wear a dress, I want it to be perfect. 

So she leads me back, and hands me a fluffy red dress, I love the red. I put it on, and once again, Eda helps me zip up the back. I can tell she loves the color of this one, every time I’ve seen her, she’s been wearing red or purple. It matches her well. 

I wonder if Amity has someone to help her pick out her dress like this, her mother probably just makes backhanded compliments at every dress. Or at least until Ms Blight found one that was to her liking. Or maybe she actually let Amity do something for herself? I hope she did, I want her to feel amazing when we dance together. 

I walk back into the kitchen, my mom seems to like this one more than the last one. “Wow, that really is your color Luz, but I don’t think the fluff and ruffles at the bottom are really your thing.” Yeah, I don’t wank it to be too big. 

We go back into my room and try on a few more options that I, and everyone else vetoes. There are like 4 more dresses, but when Eda pulls this one out, I know it’s what I want. 

The top is dark purple, and the skirt is layered. Going down, the purple gets lighter until it’s liliac. It goes a few inches below the knee and it fits just like magic.

When Eda and I get into the kitchen, my mother and King’s faces light up. The three of them start clapping. “This is the one, it’s perfect for you.” I hear my mother say, and once again, I agree. 

I wonder if Amity will like it, but what I want to know even more, is what does her dress look like? I already know that I’ll love whatever she’s wearing, but I’m still curious. She said she’s getting her makeup done beforehand, and I’ve only seen her with makeup a few times, so I am very excited to see my girlfriend. 

I’m still worried about her though, I am terrified of what everyone else is going to do. I’m not scared of their words, because they torture me daily already, but Amity hasn;t had to deal with that yet. But it will be my turn to protect her, and I’m ready for it. Not that I want Amity to get hurt, but I know she will in the end, so I’m preparing myself to comfort her. 

I go back to being happy about my dress. “Hey kiddo, you want me to do your makeup on the day of?” Eda offers, these people are way nicer than the media makes them out to be. It’s like they paint everyone as villians. 

“Yes please. Thank you guys so much, and for coming. You don’t know how much you’ve helped me, it’s amazing. Thanks to you, I’m going to get a perfect prom night with my girlfriend.” And I couldn’t be happier. I go over to where Eda and King are standing and hug them both, I could almost cry out of sheer happiness. 

When we seperate, it’s clear that Eda isn’t used to affection, but I know that she will warm up to it. I go over to my mom, and hug her too. I’ll never be able to thank her enough for my life. It would be perfect if not for this miserable town. Wait, actually it’s not the town’s fault. It’s the people that live here and think they’re obligated to be their “churches enforcers”. 

Even though I guarantee that this isn’t what the church taught them. What happened to not judging, isn’t that a big thing there? So if anyone is the “monster” here, it would be them, not me. Whatever, I am here, and they have to deal with it. My mother makes King and Eda dinner and then they go back to their hotel. 

I’d call today successful. I text Amity goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys! sorry for the confusion on yesterday's chapter, i must have accidentally pasted it twice, but tysm for pointing it out. tysm for reading and as always feel free to comment/and or leaved kudos :)))


	14. Today's the Day (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally prom night and Amity gets ready with her mother.

Today’s the day I am finally coming out to my mother. It’s also the day Luz and I are going public with our relationship. I don’t think I could be any more excited, but here we are. 

But I’m also absolutely terrified, not just about what my mother will say, but what she’ll do. I could get kicked out, but I’m sure Ed & Em would take me in until I find somewhere else. But that would also require me to come out to them, however that’s way less scary, I know they will still love and support me. 

My mom took me to a salon to get my hair and makeup done. I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet, and I’m getting more nervous by the minute. But I’ve wanted this since I figured out I’m a lesbian. I’m not just doing it for Luz, but for myself too, and to show my Mom that it doesn’t matter if someone is gay, she’s loved me my whole life, despite me being a lesbian, she just didn’t know.

“Amity, sweetie, close your eyes so I can do your eyeshadow.” Of course, she doesn’t ask, she just told. Like she always did. 

I complied nonetheless, because soon, I’m sure I was going to break her heart, so I might as well do whatever she wanted for now. “Um, Mom, I have something to tell you.” There were other people in the room, and I’m sure they can hear me, but they were bound to find out anyway. By the people at school, because my Mom would not tell anyone. She’d consider it a dirty secret that she “has to cure'' or conceal at best.

“Not now.” Of course, because she doesn’t care about what I have to say unless it benefits her. She finished doing my makeup, and it was pretty good. It matches my dress perfectly. Speaking of my dress, it’s a floor length, pinkish-purple satin gown. I really hope Luz likes it. My eyeshadow is light pink and I have black eyeliner on. I don’t have lipstick on, just a pink-tinted lip gloss on. 

I can’t wait to see what Luz is wearing, or what her makeup looks like. I know that Eda is doing her makeup, and she seems to know what she’s doing. She didn’t tell me what her outfit looks like, so I am doing the same. It will be a total shock when we see each other in the gym tonight.

My mother also insisted on doing my hair tonight, she wants to do it half up, and half down. My hair is still a light green/turquoise, which I’m not sure she actually likes, but she let me do it anyways, since Edric and Emira dyed their hair when they were younger. So of course she had to let me, since she considers me “more successful” than the two of them, even though they both got into a great college. 

She also insisted that she straighten my hair, like every other day, because my hair is a bit curly, like my Dad’s was. She doesn’t like being reminded of him, even if it’s what I naturally look like. Now that I think of that, she probably let’s me have the green hair so she doesn’t have to see my natural brown hair, because it reminds her too much of him. Which in retrospect is kind of selfish.

My hair looked good, I’m pretty sure she went with half up, half down, because there isn’t much you can do with the length of my hair. It’s either what it is now, pulled all the way back and looking like a founding father, or all the way down. Luz always says I look cute when my hair is pulled all the way back, but I disagree. She thinks everything I do is cute, but I think the same of her. 

My mom finished my hair and made me look in the mirror. I look great, I actually like something my Mom did, which is highly unusual, but I’ll take it. “Mom, please, I really need to tell you something, it’s important and I want you to know before I head to the prom.”

“No Amity. I do not want to hear whatever it is. You are going to have a great night, like a normal girl I have made sure of that.” I’m on the verge of tears now, but I stop myself because I still want to look my best for Luz. I guess my mother is going to find out the hard way. This is already not going the best way. Or the way I wanted things to go. But I guess it will have to do. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Don’t worry, everyone is going to be happy, I promise you that. I have a few more surprises. Now, go outside, and get your ass in the car.” I thought she was sorry for being snappy?

“Wait, please Mom, this is really important.” This my last chance to tell her, she’s going to have a heart attack when she finds out. 

She pushed me out of the salon and into a limo. When did she hire a limo? Who is inside? No, no, no, this cannot be happening. 

She pushes me somewhere else, which is inside the limo. I see Boscha and Skara inside. Why is this happening? Why is the limo going the wrong direction?

“Please tell me what is happening right now,” I do not want to be here, especially with these two, I am terrified, what about Luz? My heart drops.

Of course, Boscha and Skara are ignoring me right now, “You look so good right now Boscha.” Gods, not this again, is this whole thing just a ploy to torture Luz? Please gods, please help us.

“I know right, even I would do me right now. No homo of course.” Of course they laugh at that, it’s not even funny. I hate these people, I hate my mother, I hate this stupid fucking town.

“What is going on? Where are we going?” I am silently praying that they are going to answer me. How am I going to explain this to Luz? Oh lord, she’s going to break up with me. I can’t do this, I cannot do this right now. I won’t ever be able to do this. I am going to die. Maybe we’re just taking a different way to the school.

“Listen Amity, we know about you and Luz.” Shit, shit, shit. No, no, no, no. I reach into the tiny bag I have to get my phone, and fuck, my phone isn’t there. Who did this? Is this just some sick fucking joke, did my mom take it when I wasn’t looking? This cannot be happening right now. I feel like such a fucking failure, Luz is going to be so upset. She’s going to dump me, and it’s all my mother’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this chapter was a lot and i would have cried while writing if i weren't laughing my ass off watching new girl. anyways, tysm for reading, and as always feel free to comment and/or levae kudos. <33


	15. Today's the Day (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets in the limo and heads to her prom.

This is it, today is the day of the prom. The day that Amity is going to come out, and we are going to reveal our relationship. The day that Eda, King, and I have been working for.

I’m all ready and dressed up, with hair and makeup done. Eda did it for me, and she did a good job too. “Mija, I’m so proud of you, you’ve done so much, even though she shouldn’t have had to. I love you so much, let’s get you in this limo.”

“Thank you Mami.” They rented me a limo!? This is going to be so exciting, I cannot wait to see what Amity looks like, I don’t even know what color her dress is going to be. I also cannot wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when we say that we’ve been dating for almost two years too.

“Come on kid, let’s get in the limo.” Eda said, she seemed almost as excited as I am. So we get in and sit down, I am sitting next to Eda, and on the other side, King is sitting next to my mother. 

“So, do you know what your date is wearing yet?” King asked, he seemed mildly interested, which is sort of shocking. 

“No, Amity doesn’t want to tell me, she wants it to be a surprise, so I’m doing the same. We are going to see what each other is wearing when we see each other. I think the makeup is going to be a shock to her, since I never really wear any.” They all nodded, and my mother, and Eda looked ecstatic.

“Did you know that I actually never went to my senior prom?” Eda said after a few seconds of silence.

“What, really? Why, it seems like prom would be a great thing that you would enjoy?” That actually shocked me that she didn’t go, seems like the type of thing she would be all over. Especially after how excited she was to help me.

“Well, I didn’t have a date, and my sister was running for prom queen.” She’s never mentioned her sister before? “So I didn’t want to ruin anything for her, and I would have just seemed even more like a freak going there without a date, so I just didn’t go.” Wow, that was kind of selfless of her.

“Thinking back on it, I should have gone and caused a commotion, my sister is an asshole now, we haven’t spoken in years. I was really weird in high school and it was something I looked forward to, so I regret it all the time.” That’s kind of sad, missing out on prom for a sister that you don’t even talk to anymore. 

“Wow, I never even knew you had a sister, I hope that one day you two can make up, and that she apologizes.” My mother responded, she loves backstories, I do too, she’s where I get it from. 

“Me too.” It seems like Eda never really wanted to stop talking to her sister, and that Eda isn’t to blame for this. I’ve never even seen the press mention Eda having a sister before, this must have been something really private that wasn’t even mutual. 

“Almost there, you excited?” Eda asked, obviously trying to change the subject after that. 

“Yes, but also very nervous. I have no idea how Amity’s mother is going to react to any of this. That’s mostly why I’m nervous, I could really care less about what the rest of the students say. I have to deal with them everyday already, and what could be worse than a death threat?” Nobody laughed at that, I’m not even sure myself if it was supposed to be funny.

“I’ve gotten myself ready to comfort Amity. She’s never really had the best relationship with her Mom, but I know she’s going to be hurt in this process. And now she’ll have to deal with the torment of our peers too, so I’ve prepared myself to help her.” Which is true, the pros and cons of this are almost equal.

“I’m sure this is going to go just fine.” King said as we pulled into the school parking lot, which was empty besides one car?

Besides how weird that is, we all got out of the limo, and Eda grabbed my hand, my mother looked extremely worried? We walked into the gym and it was, no, is empty.

What’s going on? I see Bump by himself in here, when he sees me, he runs over quicker than I’ve ever seen. “Luz, I’m so sorry, this wasn’t supposed to happen, I tried to call all of you, and go to your house to warn you, but you weren’t there.” As soon as he finished talking, I see my mother and King rush in.

“What the hell is going on here?” My mother is furious, I still don’t get why nobody else is here.

“I’m so sorry Ms Noceda. The PTA, they didn’t go with the plan, they found a different venue and threw another prom. They said this one is ‘all inclusive’ for Luz. I tried to warn you before you got here, but I was too late.” No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening. This was supposed to be our day.

Where is Amity? Did she know about this? Is she at that other prom? Is she still going to come out? I have so many questions right now, and none of them can be answered by anyone else here. Why me? What did I ever do to this stupid fucking PTA?

This is quite possibly the worst thing to ever happen to me. Can I sue for this? I have to be able to, right? I can see, but not very well, because I’m crying. But what I do see is my mother yelling at Bump, and King and Eda talking to each other, while taking pictures. 

I run away, somewhere, I don’t realize where I am until I stop. I’m sitting in the band closet, where Amity and I hid sometimes in between classes. I text her about fifty times with things like, “Where are you?”, “Did you know about this?”, “Are you okay?,” “I love you, please answer.”, “Did your mother do this?”.

But I don’t get a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i am so sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger like this, i swear i didn't plan it. a new chapter will be out on tuesday since monday is my break day. thank you all for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	16. I didn't Know Any Better (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity arrives at her prom and figures out what's going on.

I still cannot believe my mother would do this. She knew how much a real prom with everyone meant to me, and she deliberately made this happen. Boscha and Skara know about me and Luz, they can tell anyone at any time. Everything we’ve been working for just crumbled.

I’m still in shock that they know, how could they have figured it out? I thought we hid it so well. “H-how did you figure it out?” Shit, I didn’t even try to deny it, I’m so screwed. I have never been more angry in my life, I don’t even think I was this mad when my father left.

“You can’t be serious, can you? You’re all over her.” Boscha said, almost laughing. Did they really think this was funny? 

“And you constantly defend her too. I’m pretty sure that you used to think the same as us, but ever since that video she made in freshman year, you’ve been all defensive.” I’m not allowed to stand up for human rights? God I can’t wait to leave this miserable town, with Luz. We’ll figure this out, right?

I am at a loss for words, I want to cry, but I can’t. I don’t want Boscha and Skara to see me like that after they figured out my biggest secret, that I was planning on revealing in what would have been a few minutes from now. 

“Seriously, you two are literally always holding hands, do you think nobody sees you? Don’t worry though, we won’t tell anyone, it seems like you are having a great time tonight.” They high-fived each other and started hysterically laughing. Wow, I can’t believe that at one point in my life I actually liked hanging out with these shitty wenches. 

We pulled in to whatever venue this is, and sure enough, everyone’s cars are here. Everyone’s but Luz’s. This is the worst night of my life, and I can’t even text Luz, because someone has my phone. I’m guessing my stupid fucking mother has it, and somehow, she beat us here, because I see her car.

I slammed the limo door shut, and stormed into the venue. They changed the theme too? This is so much worse, they changed it to 1,001 nights, very racist. Not shocked though, they excused homophobia, and now racism too. I see my mother and she perks up, I walk over to her, and she looks all too pleased with herself. 

“Hello Amity.” Why is she acting so calm? Does she think this is okay? Of course she does, this is the PTA’s doing, and she is the head of the PTA. 

“What did you do?” She gave me the most condescending look you could ever imagine. 

“I told you earlier, I fixed the prom.” What? Does she actually think this is fixing anything?

“Do you actually think this fixes anything?! What about Luz? Where is she? I thought you said that everyone would be happy?” I cannot believe she even had the audacity to pull this off. This right here, is worse than my father leaving, she deserved that now. 

“Don’t worry about her Amity. She has her own ‘inclusive prom’. She should be happy, if not then she’s very ungrateful, and so are you if you don’t like what I’ve done. And yes, this does fix things, it fixed my issue of you mingling with her kind.” I don’t even want to respond to her, so I don’t. But I see my phone in the outside pocket of her purse and leave her sight. 

SO much for that though, Boscha and Skara found me before I could even check to see if Luz texted me. They pulled me over to where pictures are being taken. “Take pictures with us, and at least try to smile.” Boscha said under her breath. 

It’s our turn, and I force myself to plaster on a fake smile. I hate everyone and everything besides Luz right now. I finally have room to think and I run to wherever the bathroom is.

I finally check my phone and see that I have fifty texts from Luz. No, no, no, no, she probably thinks I’m in on this, and that I’m ignoring her on purpose. I text her as fast as my fingers allow. I lead with one long text that says, “Luz, baby, I am so sorry. I had no idea my mother planned this. I tried to come out but she said she didn’t want to hear what I had to say, then she pushed me into a limo with Boscha and Skara. We got here and she took my phone earlier, which is why I didn’t respond right away. Please believe that I didn’t know about this.” 

She responds with, “Amity, I’m not quite sure I believe you. I’m at this stupid fucking gym by myself. If you really feel bad you should come here.” Please, I want nothing more than that. Please believe me.

The second I got the text from her I responded, “Luz, please believe me, I really want to, but I can’t. My mom is standing at the only exit. Please Luz.”

“No Amity, just tell her, it’s what we were originally going to do.” I really do want to come out, but now that I’m here it’s so overwhelming. 

“Please Luz, I really do want to. It’s so overwhelming, especially without you here. I really do want to, please believe me. I would do it if you were her, I am so sorry about all of this, I don’t want to look at my mother. Please Luz” She never ended up responding to me. 

Great, along with my family, my mother has just destroyed the best thing to ever happen to me. I am so done with that stupid bitch, and Boscha, and Skara, and everyone who we have to hide from. It’s their fault, we shouldn’t have to hide when we want to go on a date, or hold hands in public.

I decided I might as well check instagram, and as the cherry on top, Boscha and Skara already posted the pictures of us together. There’s no way Luz is going to believe me now, I don’t know if she’ll be able to tell that’s not my real smile through her tears. I can’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! idk if you can tell but i was listening to "say no to this" when i made the chapter title. i have to get my braces tightened today (suffering) :// anyways tysm for reading and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	17. Getting There (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be Luz's first day back to school, she doesn't go.

The past few days have been a lot to process. It doesn’t help that Boscha and Skara posted pictures from their “perfect prom” with Amity in them. It took me a few days of crying to notice she wasn’t really smiling. I haven’t responded to any of her texts or calls. Eda and King decided it would be best for me to have a few days to myself before they come over to figure out a new plan. 

I don’t want a new plan, this was worse than anything they’ve done before, and it seems like they are going to just keep escalating, I don’t want to take the risk. I have also decided I want to handle this on my own. I am going to make a video for my youtube channel. It’s the best and easiest option. Maybe people at school will see it before I get back, then they can think about what they’ve done. I’m almost ready to film it. I've tried to a few times in the past few days, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

I don’t know the real reason King and Eda came here to “help me”, but after a little bit of googling, I found that a few days before they came here, they opened a show and it flopped, badly. So I’m leaning towards them coming here to use me to repair their broken careers. Which is just wonderful, isn’t it?

I am going to film the video now, and it’s going to change people. I use the pictures of them empty gym and make a slideshow with sad music, just as an extra effect. I ask the audience a ton of questions, and I hope that they find in themselves to answer, not to me, but to themselves. 

I can’t stop thinking about Amity. I don’t know how she’s feeling, because I haven’t answered her, and I don’t know if I want to. Actually, that’s a lie, I know I want to, I’m just too scared and angry. I know that I have to answer her at some point today, I won’t be able to sleep otherwise. 

After I post the video, I leave my room in what seems like days. Well, actually, it has been days, it’s been two days. Today was supposed to be my first day back from this whole incident, but there was no way I was going back to school right now. I don’t want to think about it. I only leave my room for an hour, and when I come back, I know I need to respond to Amity.

I have quite a few youtube notifications, I don’t have it in me to read the comments right now. That’s not why I’m here. I look at my texts and calls, 106 texts, and around 38 missed calls. I can see that she really cares, but if that’s the case, why didn’t she just go with the plan?

I skim over the texts and most of them say things along the lines of, “I miss you, please respond”, “I love you, please”, and “I’m sorry baby, I never wanted anything like this to happen, please believe me”. They make me sad, because I don’t know if I do believe her. 

I really want to, but part of me asks, how could she have not known about this? I text her back anyways, “hey amity, sorry i didn’t respond, as you probably guessed, i’ve been fucking miserable. i really do want to believe you, but why couldn’t you have just gone with the plan? or come to see me?” I don’t expect a response back, because she’s probably in class.

But I get one instantly anyways, “Luz, I’m so sorry for what my mother did. I really did want to come out, but I couldn’t without you there, it was way too overwhelming, there were so many people, and you weren’t there to help, it felt like everyone was against me. And I know for a fact that three people there were against me.” I respond, but ignore most of what she sent.

“what do you mean you know that three people were against you?” That’s strange, were people bothering her the same way they bother me? Probably, but for a different reason. 

“Boscha, Skara, and my mother. Boscha and Skara know about us.” My jaw drops. How could they know? 

“what?!” I texted back immediately after she sent that. 

“I know, it’s bad enough that they figured it out, I didn’t want to do it without you there, please Luz.” What. Bad enough? Is that really how she thinks of people finding out about our relationship?

“amity, what do you mean, bad enough? do you not want people to know about us?” I don’t look at whatever she sends next, I ignore it and go back to thinking and crying in silence. 

My mother didn’t want to bother me either, I kind of wish I weren’t by myself right now, but it really doesn’t matter. 

I’m sure that Amity didn’t mean what she said, but it still hurts. It was the cherry on top of this shit flavored sundae. There was no way I was gonna go to school today. I want to do something before I have to look at any of their faces. It's miserable here. Note to self, run like hell from Indiana. Wish I had known that sooner. 

I wish someone would have warned me that just because of who I am, that life is going to be so much harder than it should be. I don’t ever want anyone else to ever go through this. I know Amity has been going through this too, or at least an extent of this, but I get the most of it. 

We could be so happy right now, if it weren’t for her mother. I know she came up with the idea, I don’t think anyone else in the PTA is that cruel or petty. What does she have against her own daughter? She knew how much this meant to Amity, leave it to Ms Blight to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i was waiting for a book to come out yesterday, and i read the whole thing, it was really good, but then i cried about it for like an hour, so i woke up today and my eyes throb. tysm for reading and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	18. Love Thy Neighbor (Amtiy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student of Edgewater, Indiana, get a talking to from King.

I’m still not over what happened at prom. I don’t think I’m ever going to forgive my mother. Luz won’t answer me and I’m really worried about her. I know she posted that video for her youtube channel, but that doesn’t really help much in terms of calming me down. I still cannot believe any of this even happened, I really thought my mom would understand how much this meant to me. 

I watched Luz’s video, it didn’t really help me find out anything else, most of it was what she already told me. But everyone all over the school is starting to see it. And for some reason, a ton of people from Broadway keep tweeting about it. I feel like that has something to do with Eda and King, who I haven’t seen around town since the night of “prom”. 

Well, I guess I can’t really say that, it’s not like I’ve been out and about recently. I haven’t spoken to my mom since what she did, I’ve been locking myself in my room and only coming out to eat and use the bathroom. I’ve been mostly crying in there, but also being angry, and within reason. I’m so done with everyone here, and I really messed up with Luz. 

I didn’t mean that it was bad that Boscha and Skara knew about us, I just had a lot to say, and I guess i accidently said that with the rest of my word vomit. She hasn’t texted me back, but I sent a million apologies afterwards. I guess she has a reason not to say anything to me, but it still hurts. But it must be so much worse for her. 

Today, I’m finally doing something, after school, I’m sitting outside the walmart to sulk. Not of my own free will, Boscha and Skara quite literally dragged me there. Apparently today everyone was just hanging out there, but I sit far away from everyone else, just like at school. I don’t think I said a word to any of them, besides what I had to. 

Out of nowhere, I see King and Eda leave the walmart, wonder how that went for them? They stop all of us at the tables, and they seem furious. Nick decides that he wants to start something, a bad idea. “EW, aren’t you people that tried to make us have a gay prom? You made my parents cry.” God, shut up, for all I care, it’s good that your parents cried. 

“It wouldn’t have been a gay prom, just a prom with a gay person there, just like there were straight people there. And let’s not act like you’ve never done anything? Why exactly do you not agree with Luz?” Wow, King was finally starting to snap back, and Eda sat down looking very interested, it would have been perfect if she had a bucket of popcorn. 

“It’s wrong because God says so.” Ohh, this argument, I almost want to join in, but that would just pin more on me. 

“Wanna know what else the bible also says is wrong, ready, listen up? According to the bible, you can’t lose your virginity before marriage, have tattoos, divorce, masturbate, or wear mixed fabrics?” King said right back, almost like he had practiced. Eda started clapping.

“Those one don’t count.” Someone else yelled. 

“Why wouldn’t they? If you are counting homosexuality as a sin, then I should be able to ridicule you for sinning right this second, you are wearing jeans and a cotton t-shirt, so, to hell you go.” Everyone but King, Eda, and I, looked offended. This is going to be good.

“Those ones aren’t big sins, that’s what my step-dad says.” 

“Step-dad? There’s another one right there, according to the bible, your mother should be put to death, how’s tomorrow if she’s not busy?” Nick looked like he was going to cry. “You cannot cherry pick the bible, picking what you want to follow, and what you want to ignore.” 

Boscha decided she wanted a jab at this, “We aren’t cherry picking the bible.” 

“Looks like you are right now, is that a tattoo on your ankle? To hell you go. You see, you people are just picking whatever you want out of the bible and trying to enforce it on Luz, when you guys are ignoring whatever sins you commit. What happened to loving thy neighbor?” That’s what I tried to tell my mother, she didn’t want to hear it, and for some reason she brought my dad into the argument.

“We did like Luz, but that was before she turned gay.” Skara said, even though it was a blatant lie, I know for a fact that she bullied Luz beforehand too. Probably for liking anime or whatever.

“She never turned gay, because it was the way that god made her. Why would you want to change the way god made her?” Everyone started actually thinking, and it seemed like they were really considerent what King was saying. 

“For instance, god made sure you all know that you aren’t supposed to lose your virginity before marriage, and I’m not going to assume, but I’m going to guess that many of you have already done that. If so, you and your entire family will be stoned to death, how’s that?” A few people shuddered, it seemed like King’s words were finally getting to them.

“You know, he’s starting to make some real sense here, none of you feel slightly bad for Luz?” Skara said, and a few people raised their hands. Yesterday they thought this was funny, maybe we are actually getting somewhere. Gods, I hope so. 

“You see, you can’t cherry pick and over-simplify the bible. If you are going to try to ridicule someone else, take a good look at yourself before you even try to do anything else like that.” King and Eda walked away, and Eda was clapping and hollering. I would have told them, “thank you”, but I would have drawn too much attention to myself. 

I’m really thankful for them saying something like that, they needed to realized that it isn’t a choice to be straight, or gay, or anything like that. Luz shouldn’t be ridiculed because she’s bi, and this never should have had to happen in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i was really tired when i wrote this, so if there are any issues, please let me know. did y'all watch dana's livestream last night? it was so good. tysm for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	19. News (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz talks to her mother, and sees herself on the news.

It’s still the day I was supposed to go back to school, and I really did not want to go, but now I’m kind of regretting it, I wished I could have seen Amity. I feel semi-bad about not responding to her, but it can’t be half as bad as what I’m going through right now.

I don’t even know if she’s mad at me, like does this all count as an excuse to ignore her? I don’t think she would be, I think she’d be understanding, as it is mostly her mother’s fault. Not that it was just her though, it was the fault of the whole pta. 

I decided that the best use of my time is to scroll mindlessly on my computer. And would you like to guess what I see? News articles about myself. About the fake prom that I was forced to attend. This was all getting so far out of hand, I can’t even scroll without seeing my own name. 

Ironically enough, King and Eda’s name is right up there with mine. I need to clear my head, so I go into the kitchen to talk to my mother. She always knows how to comfort and calm me down. I would go to Amity, but I don’t even know if we’re speaking, and it’s not like we could hang out together on such short notice. We do need to talk, at some point. 

I can hear that my mom has the TV on, but she quickly turned it off. I can already guess what she was watching that she would try to hide from me, “Mami, it’s okay, I already know about the news. I saw it on my computer.” She gave me a solemn and apologetic look, but it’s not her fault, and never would be. 

“Luz, I’m so sorry, this should never have happened, mija.” I walk over to where she’s sitting on the couch and we hug each other for a while. 

“Actually, I’m sorry Mami, you shouldn’t have to deal with this, it would be easier if I could just be normal for once. 

She pulls back and looks me in the eyes, “Mija, don’t say that. There is nothing wrong with who you’re attracted to, they’re the ones with the problems here, not you. Plus, I want to help you, you are my daughter, and it’s my job to take care of you. It’s what I want to do.” I start to cry, and let it out for what must be the thousandth time today. We just sit in silence for a while. 

Most people won’t be outright homophobic to me, like call me slurs. But they will comment on it and find a way to ridicule me constantly, sometimes it’s not even for my sexuality, but that’s another story. 

They try to hide the fact that they’re homophobic by using shitty excuses like the bible, or just not giving a reason at all, just simply stating that it’s wrong, weird, or makes them uncomfortable. I’m not even out as bi to people at school besides Amity. It’s ridiculous, they call me a lesbian, but when I try to explain they just shut me down and ignore what I attempt to say. 

The only people that actively listen to me are my mother, Amity, and Bump (sometimes). I don’t even know if I should trust King or Eda at this point. They didn’t tell me that this was just some publicity stunt for them. They only came here to fix their damaged careers, and use me as a scapegoat. 

I want to hear it from them though, and right after that, I want to hear an apology. I hope we can fix our relationship, I really did like hanging out with King and Eda. But they aren’t my main concern right now. It’s still Amity, I don’t really even want to talk about the shitty excuse for a prom night. I know I can’t really try to pin it on one person, but I still am, and I get to use a scapegoat now. And it’s Ms Blight, I don’t understand how such a vile person could be related to the perfection that is Amity. 

That is so shocking to me, I understand why her (ex)husband left her. Maybe that was a bit mean, but I don’t care. She didn’t even know I said it, well, actually, I didn’t say it, I thought it. And it was well deserved too. I can’t believe she would go through all of this just to try to exclude me. I know that she knew how much this prom meant to Amity. Amity had everything all planned out, and she even made most of the decorations. But she just discarded all of her own daughter’s hard work. 

I still don’t know why my mom tried to hide the fact that this was all over the news, it doesn’t matter now. I don’t know what she thought I was doing in my room, I was bound to find out that I was all over everywhere. I literally saw recommended articles with my name on them. When you look up my name, it’s all people fighting over whether this was well-deserved or not. 

I don’t know how people can even try to argue about this. What if the tables were turned? What if I tried to cancel every straight person (that would be funny)? Would they finally understand that what they are trying to preach is wrong? Do they even know that homosexuality even being in the bible was edited in? Do they know that whatever that part is in, was originally about pedophilia?

That’s not even the worst part, they know damn well that judging people is against the bible and a sin. So they are technically sinning way worse than I would be, even if same-sex attraction was a real sin. 

Maybe I’ll go back to school tomorrow, for Amity. But then again, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i literally wrote half of this while playing among us. tomorrows chapter....anyways, tysm for reading, as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	20. Meant To Be (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity finally talk.

I really need to see Luz. I’ve texted her a few times today asking if we could meet up. I am literally begging her to come meet me at the town water tower. My mother is at work, and this is somewhere private, so here I am, waiting. 

It’s getting late, and she still isn’t here. I’m not even sure if she’s coming, and at this point, it’s not looking good. My mother would be home soon, which meant I would have to be there too. I’m shaken out of my thoughts as I hear a car pull in. 

It’s Luz! She steps out, and she looks terrible, and I would be the last person to admit that. She looks like she hasn't been able to sleep well in days, her lips are chapped, and her eyes are bloodshot from crying. 

“Luz, you came! I missed you so much! I’m so sorry for all of this.” I can’t read her expression right now. She looks like a mix of angry, upset, and tired. 

“Are you admitting it?” Luz said, she sounded so done, and empty.

“What? Luz, I don’t know what you mean? Please talk to me.” I grabbed her hand, and as I pulled her to the hood of my car, we sat down together. 

“I mean, are you admitting to knowing about the other prom?” No, no, no, no, first my mother messed up everything about the prom, and she’s messed up the best thing to ever happen to me. 

“Luz, please believe me, I had no idea about the separate proms until I got there. I wanted to text you, but my mom took my phone before she shoved me into the car. Please Luz, I swear I didn’t know.” I’m on the verge of tears now, it hurts that she doesn’t fully believe me, but I don’t know if I would believe me either. 

“I want to Amity, I really do, but I just can’t bring myself to fully believe you. You must have noticed something living with the cause of this.” I couldn’t stop myself from crying now, but we were still holding hands. 

“Please Luz, and I’m sorry about what I said about our relationship when I mentioned Boscha and Skara.” I couldn’t stand to face her right now, my tears would cloud her face, and I wouldn’t be able to see her expression, whatever it may be. 

“You see, I’m not sure I believe that either, I really do want to. But now, since I didn’t go to school, I’ve been thinking a lot.” She paused before continuing, which just made me think even worse things, about myself nonetheless. 

“Are you sure you aren’t just dating me to piss off your mom?” My heart breaks, how could she say something like that? “Is this just a rebellious faze Amity?” By now I can tell that she was crying too, I want to be able to comfort her, but it’s kind of hard to do that when I’m sobbing myself. 

“Luz, please, I would never do that to you. I was so unhappy before we met. You made me realize that I’m a lesbian, please, please believe me.” I’m telling the truth right now, I would never do that to Luz. Especially because one of my worst fears is disappointing my mother, if I wanted to piss her off deliberatly, I would have come out the second I knew that I was a lesbian.

Not that me being a lesbian is a bad thing, my mother is just a piece of shit human being. “Amity, I really do want to trust you, so bad. But my trust has been destroyed, after the promise of a good prom, and finding out that King and Eda just used me to try to fix their shitty careers. Before all of this, I would have believed you in an instant.” Fuck, this is just fueling my anger towards my mom.

I can’t even talk to Edric and Emira right now, they’re so busy with school to talk to me recently, maybe I’ll try them in a few days. “Luz, is there anything I can do to prove that I really do want to be with you, and that this isn’t some phase?” Those words hurt to say. 

“I’m going to make a video for my channel. Talking about what this is all like, and trying to explain to these fucking bigots what’s wrong with them. Will you be in it, please?” I-

“Luz, please believe me when I say this, I know I’m not making a very good case for myself, but I can’t, not yet.” I don’t think I’ve ever cried so hard in my whole life, not even when I find out it was just going to be me and my mother.

“I knew it, I’m sorry Amity. But I can’t do this anymore. The only thing that could have made these past few days worse, would have been a bucket of pig's blood.” 

“Luz, please, are you breaking up with me?” No, no, no, this can’t be happening.

“I guess I am, yeah. I still love you, but I can’t keep doing this. I guess it was just never meant to be.” She let go of my hand and walked towards her own car. I guess I proved myself wrong when I thought I couldn’t cry any harder earlier. 

“Luz, please, wait!” But she didn’t listen, she just got into her car and drove away. I could tell that she did mean it when she said she still loves me, but I can’t bask in that right now. I’m too focused on the fact that she just broke up with me. My mother is the last person I ever want to see when I get home. 

And to make that worse, I can’t even be sad or cry in front of her, because then she would fucking nag me until I explain. I can’t do that right now.

I still can’t bring myself over what Luz said. Were we really not meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! this chapter is a lot... as some of you know, rbg passed away last night, and i am terrified for the future of the us, so if you can, please go vote. tysm for reading and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	21. We Can Fix This Together (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz thinks over what just happened with Amity, and talks to King and Eda.

I haven’t stopped crying since I stepped into this truck. I’d be lucky to get home without crashing, because of how many tears are in my eyes. I feel bad for doing that, but it had to be done. I want to stop hiding, but I haven’t stopped loving her. I don’t think I ever will. 

I don’t really pay attention on my way home, but when I get to the driveway, I see another car in the driveway. Is that Eda’s rental? I get inside, and through the blurriness, I can still see that I’m correct. Why are they here?

“Luz, you’re back!” My mom rushed over to me, and led me to King and Eda. I’m so confused on what’s going on, and I don’t want to deal with it. I just want to cry in peace.

I couldn’t even get a word out before Eda started talking. “Luz, we’re both so sorry. We figured that you know by now why we really came here. I’m not asking you to forget about that, but we want you to know that we are here for you now.” I still don’t know where this conversation is going, and my mind is elsewhere. I’m still pondering about Amity, so I can’t bring myself to care about why King and Eda are here. 

“I don't know where this is going, and I’m not sure I can bring myself to care, I’m too upset. But I am going to do something about the prom, and I’m going to do it my way.” Eda, King, and my mother finally started paying attention, and noticed my expression, the tear stains, and bloodshot eyes. 

“Luz, honey, what’s wrong? What happened?” I feel like I could start crying again, but I don’t even have enough liquids in my system to do so. 

“M-me and Amity broke up.” The three of them pulled me into a hug the second my mouth closed. This felt nice, but not as nice as holding Amity’s hand earlier. 

“Oh no, what happened? Actually, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” My mother started rubbing my back to calm me down, but it wasn’t really helping. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now, maybe later. But before I do anything to change the flow of this miserable town, I need an apology from you two. I shouldn’t have had to find out your real motives from a news article about me.” I can see the guilty looks on the both of their faces, and my mother looks like she agrees with me.

“You’re right kid, I’m sorry, wow that was hard.” I can’t blame her for thinking that was hard, apologies are always rough, even if you mean well. 

“I’m sorry too, Luz.” I was even more shocked to hear that from King, he didn’t seem like the type to apologize. 

“Alright, thank you for that, now, onto my plan. I’m going to do this my way. We’re going to have a prom for everyone like me in this state. I’m going to make a song for my channel, and everyone in this town is going to realize how wrong they were.” They all nodded when I said that.

“Alright kiddo, we are going to help you this whole way, we’ll do whatever it takes to fix this. Wanna go on a TV show, I can get that done for you?” King suggested. Why would I want to go on a TV show? I’ve already been all over the news, without my consent. 

“No, no TV shows. My face has already been plastered all over the news, good and bad. I’m going to use my channel to my advantage, if people really care, they’ll share around the video, that’s where you come in, you will put it on your twitter when it’s posted.” They both nodded in agreement. 

“And I know that kids from school already stalk my channel, so they can do all of that work for me. My friends WIllow and Gus can spread it around their part of the state.” Maybe this was actually going to work, gods I hope so. 

“Okay, whatever you want to do Luz, we can fix this together.” King said, then we high-fived. We are actually starting to warm up to each other, I can take this a bit further. 

“When we do get to the big prom part of this plan, King, I want you to be my date. I wish I’d be able to share it with Amity, but it’s too late for that now.” Even thinking of Amity makes me sad. I just wish she would have gone with the original plan. We wouldn’t be like this now.

Even if her mom did kick her out, my mom would have let her stay here with me. I’m also sure that her siblings would let her stay with them. Out of all people, they would understand how Ms Blight is. I just wish she would have trusted me, it would have worked, and we could have done this together. 

“Alright Luz, I’ll do it, this is gonna work. We are gonna fix this together.” I agree with everything they said, for once.

“Thank you guys, I’m gonna go start the video.” None of them moved from the couch, and I don’t know why, but I found it comforting.

This video was going to be rough to film through the sniffling, but I’ll get through it. I have the song all ready, it’s one of the few that I’ve written. I wrote it for Amity, and I know that she’ll at least get to hear it. Even if she doesn’t know it’s for her.

So, I film the video, and explain the situation in its entirety. What I leave out though, is Amity and her mother. Since she didn’t want to be here with me, I can spare her the humiliation. I mention her mother a few times though, because she is the reason all of this happened. I still won’t hold it against Amity, it’s not her fault her mom is a piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger like that, but it had to be done. and yes this chapter title is a quote from understanding willow. also if you're an irl reading this, leave. tysm for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	22. Unruly Heart (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz posts her new video, everyone at school watches it. Amity gets an idea.

At this point, I have no idea what’s going on. Not with me, Luz, my mom, or everyone in the hallway at school. They’re all on their phones, which isn’t allowed, but no teacher is trying to stop it. They seem really into whatever it is they’re all staring at. Boscha and Skara pull me over to the group they’re standing with, and they have a phone that they are all staring at too. 

I look at the phone that’s being practically shoved in my face, and I am forced to see the new video that Luz made. Why is everyone here watching it together? But then I hear it. 

She explains the whole prom situation, all of it. But she left out a very vital piece of information, that only the two of us knew. Luz didn’t mention me at all, not that my mother was the cause of all of this, not that we were secretly dating, or that we broke up. I want to thank her, because she had the right to say everything she didn’t.

We finally reached the song part of the video, and I was already crying. But when I heard her start singing, I was full on sobbing. She wrote and sang a song called “unruly heart”. She mentioned not being able to be out with someone. I know that someone was me.

Then, you came along  
And right or wrong  
Feelings began to overflow  
We had to hide  
Thinking that no one else could know

Those lyrics were dedicated to me. No one else but us knew that. I am going to guess that everyone else thought they were for the date she wrote when we signed up for prom tickets. 

When I finally look up from the screen, I see that everyone else is crying too. Maybe then finally came around. They all look like Luz did in the video. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her lips were chapped. I could tell she filmed it when she got home after we met. 

That was what she wanted me to do with her, I should have said yes. We could have done this together, but I was too much of a coward. I hid behind the “little miss perfect” persona to please my mother. But she really doesn’t care about what I want, or what makes me happy. 

I’m done trying to be something I’m not. I’m not a little miss perfect, not to my mother, not to my “friends”, not to Luz, and especially not to myself. 

And not having you near me  
Was where I drew the line  
So, I had to conceal  
This poor, unruly heart of mine

I’m not going to hide anymore. I am going to fix things with Luz, and we will get our dance. I’m not completely sure how I’m going to do this yet, but I am going to try. 

“Wow, I feel bad now, but we need to do something. What if we have a new prom? For everyone.” Skara suggested, and that was an idea of hers I was willing to go with. Even Boscha agreed with her. 

It seems like what King said at Walmart really made an impact on them. The final blow was this video. I grab both of them and pull them to Bump’s office with me. I figure if I have more people, my case will seem even more important. 

I doubt that he won’t agree, he was on Luz’s side this whole time. I also chose Boscha and Skara out of all people, because they actually figured out that Luz and I were dating. 

That’s one thing I never expected, I thought we hid it so well. They were the only people to see through the excuses I was using about being student council president. If anyone were to guess it, it would be Boscha and Skara though. They’ve figured me out after countless years of fake friendship.

They didn’t persist on the way to Bump’s as they should, this is the right thing to do. They know that, even though they should’ve this whole time.

I knock on Bump’s office door. He answers immediately, almost like he was expecting something like this to happen. When I see his face, it’s obvious he was crying too, he must’ve seen Luz’s video. 

“Oh, uh, hi Amity, Boscha, Skara. What can I do for you girls?” He already knows, based on the fact that it’s the three of us, and the video that people in the hallway are still watching. 

“I have an idea, to make up for what the whole town did to Luz. I’m going to need your help too.” Boscha and Skara stood by my side looking determined, they must feel really guilty to want to help me. 

“Alright, I’m in. What is it?” THis was going to be the hard part. I have the idea, but no clue where to get the funds. 

“We have a new prom, a real one, for everybody.” I could cry again right now, I just want this to happen, for Luz. I still don’t want to believe that we actually broke up, but I’m going to win her back. She said she still loves me, but she couldn’t hide us anymore. Now she won’t have to, if she’ll take me back. 

“I am completely down for this idea, but where are you guys going to find the money for this? The school didn’t even have enough for the first prom.” WAIT!? Didn’t a few famous, rich, broadway people come here? For Luz too?

“I have an idea, but I’m not sure yet, I’ll have to talk to them first. But we have the full support of the cheerleaders.” Boscha and Skara nodded when I said that. 

“Okay Amity, talk to me when you talk to those people, I hope this works out.” Me too Bump, me too. 

This needs to work, it really has to. I need Luz, I can’t stand being without her anymore, even though it’s only been a day. I’m not just doing it for her though, I hate hiding who I am from everyone else. I don’t care about what my mother says anymore, I won’t hide this unruly heart. 

And nobody out there ever gets to define  
The life I’m mean to lead  
With this unruly heart of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! today at school we have to write about something we know a lot about, and i'm gonna write about the owl house. this story is almost over and i want to thank you for reading and almost 300 kudos, ily all <33


	23. Different (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's first day back after the prom, and her new youtube video.

Well, here goes nothing, it’s my first day back to school since the nightmare they called prom. I’m not really expecting things to be that different, but who knows? Maybe I’ll be proved wrong, because maybe they’ll have actually listened to my video.

I walk into the school, nothing happens yet, but it never does this early, it’s not like they were gonna throw tomatoes at me. Maybe they would have a few weeks ago. The fact that something like that was plausible says a lot about this town. People here don’t care about anything besides upkeep their image, church, and forcing their beliefs. 

But I guess I belong here, I’ve been here my whole life, nothing’s going to change that. In another sense, I don’t belong here whatsoever, I go against pretty much everything they stand for, and it’s kind of funny. 

I walk a little further, and people haven’t said anything to me, yet. I wince when someone from the Key Club comes up to me. “Hi Luz! On behalf of the key club, we would just like to say that we loved your video, it really inspired us. Let us know if you want to do some fundraiser type thing, here’s my email.” Did that really just happen? Are people responding to something I’ve done positively? That’s never happened before. 

There were positive comments on the video, some from names at school, but I was sure they were joking. Like they try to get my hopes up, then humiliate me here. The timeframe for that is running out, but things seem to be going fine, for some reason. 

A few more people come up to me and say they liked my video, which is really shocking. I got a message from Willow, and one from Gus too, they say they’re really proud of me for the way I was handling this. 

Bump even leaves a comment on the video, it was a long one too. He wrote a whole paragraph about “how amazing it is to have a student like me who’s willing to stand up for what I believe is right”. That’s great considering he was the one to push me to take action with all of this, I probably wouldn’t have done it without the support of my mother too though. She’s the one who taught me to stand up for what is right. 

I get over to my locker, dreading that something is there that might kill me, or stain my clothes, or humiliate me. To my utter surprise nothing is there, at least nothing like that. But there is something there, a poster, with the lyrics to my song, and everyone at the bottom signed it. There were a few people surrounding my locker, Boscha, Skara, Nick, and Kevin. 

They’re what lead me to believe something bad is going to happen, they were never nice to me, even in middle school, before I was out. But nothing happens, after I get over the shock of how nice this all is, I start to walk away, but they stop me. 

“Luz, wait, can we all talk for a little bit?” Boscha asked.

“I-, uhm, sure.” I was hesitant to accept, because these people still terrify me. Especially now, knowing that two of them figured out about me and Amity. 

“Luz, we all want to apologize. We should have never treated you like that. We blindly listened to what we were ‘taught’, and didn’t question a thing. King actually gave us a lecture on the bible, in a Walmart parking lot.” Wow, this is really happening. And King did that for me? 

“I’m not done, your video changed us for the better. We thought it was funny at first, what happened on prom night, and we want to make up for that. We’re so sorry for ever even thinking what we encouraged and forced on you was right. We’re also not asking for forgiveness, we just want you to know that we are sorry.” I still can’t believe this is happening. I’m actually making a difference. 

Maybe this is all a dream? Boscha has been nothing but terrible to me since we met, but this was all so uncharacteristic for her. It’s like a redemption arc straight out of Good Witch Azura. Not that it’s bad, not at all, just surprising. I wonder is Amity had anything to do with this? I feel bad for breaking up with her, I guess I did it in some blind fit of rage, targeted at her mother.

I need to talk to her at some point, but I have classes right now, and the weight on my shoulders of knowing this could all be a terrible prank, because it’s something the “old thems” would have done. I don’t completely trust that they’ve changed, but then again, who would? 

I’ve known the four of them for years and I’ve never seen them so nice, not even to each other. It’s like their whole friendship was based on empty compliments and going to the mall. Maybe, if this is all for real, they can start talking to other people. Even people who agreed with the hate they taught, were scared of their group. They could still find something to bully them for. 

I didn’t know real mean girls existed when I was little, I thought they were just eccargerated for drama effect. Turns out, when you “come out” to your youtube channel, that’s a lie. I don’t get how they ever even thought that was okay in the first place, did they just ignore every other sin? Or did they not get taught those ones? 

Because all of them have definitely committed a “sin” way worse than mine. That’s behind now, they are trying to change, and that’s what’s important now.

The real question is, how am I going to get Bump to let me host a prom? And where am I going to get the money to do it? I can get King and Eda to help me with that later. 

For now, I am Luz Noceda, an out bisexual, and proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i wrote a little oneshot yesterday, based on how i think beta! lumity would work, if you wanna check that out. tysm for reading, ily all, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


	24. Plan in Motion (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finalizes her plan, and invites the people involved to discuss.

I avoided Luz at school today, I know it’s her first day back, but I feel like I’ll cry if I see her before my plan hatches. I set up another meeting in the gym tonight, and I asked Bump to invite Luz. This meeting is going to be much smaller than the last disaster. It’s going to be me, Bump, King, Eda, Boshca, and Skara. Boscha and Skara are coming for moral support, and to show the support of the other students and cheerleaders. Luz should be joining us halfway through the meeting, or I at least hope she will.

I talked to King and Eda, and they agreed to help me with this, they also said that Luz wanted to do something similar, so I hope this works. I spent all day being tense, and I barely paid attention in any class. I was too busy avoiding Luz and thinking over my plan. I wrote it all down and printed it up to give to everyone. Boscha and Skara are on board with this, and they stayed with me most of the day, but separated to meet Luz at her locker. They said they wanted to apologize to her.

That shocked me, they had been terrible to her throughout all of middle school, and just now realized what they were doing was wrong. 

It was finally after school, and everyone is giving me thirty minutes to set everything up in the gym. I whipped up a little poster with the plan, I labeled it “Prom for Everyone!”. I also put the papers on clipboards to hand out to the people I invited. I’m coming out to these five people tonight, and that’s a big step for me. If this goes through, I will come out to everyone on the new prom night. I know that Boscha and Skara know that I like girls, but I never officially came out to either of them.

Finally, Bump walked into the gym, and took a seat in the few I had set up. It’s clear he never actually left the building, he just sat in his office. And then King and Eda arrived, they seemed pretty excited to help out, Eda moreso. A few minutes after they arrived, Boscha and Skara walked in, how could they possibly be late, only god knows. 

“Okay, thank you all for coming in to support this plan. I left a clipboard under your chairs explaining how I want things to go, would you all mind taking a look at it real quick?” I was nervous, this has to go well in order for things to work out. 

“Wow, this doesn’t seem like a very elaborate prom, why does it cost so much?” King asked, finally, I can get this plan rolling. 

“You see, it costs so much because it is going to be big, it’s for every kid like Luz and I in the state of Indiana.” I heard a few gasps when I said “Luz and I” I guess I’m gonna have to elaborate.

Before anyone asked, I explained, “I’m a lesbian, and Luz is bi, I want to host and inclusive prom, a real one.” I heard the door open and I hope it’s Luz arriving, although she’d be a few minutes early. 

But then, I see the last person I want to see right now, my mother. Why is she here? SHIT, I forgot to cover myself. No, you know what, I’m still going to go through with this. The plan is already in motion, nothing is going to change that.

“Congrats Amity, I’m proud of you for telling us.” As Bump said that, I could see Boscha and Skara start tearing up. I guess they must feel bad for torturing Luz for this, when I’ve been hiding it from them for years. 

As I was coming out, I could hear the impending doom of my mom’s heels clicking. Then the door opens again, and I see Luz. 

She runs over to where the group is sitting, and passes my mother without a second though. Eda motions for her to sit down, in the empty chair. She does, but not without a questioning look on her face.

“Amity Bight! What is the meaning of this?” My mother said, clearly very angry, and confused. 

“What does it look like, mother?” I’m trying not to make a scene in front of everyone here, but it seems like that’s not the way she wants to go with this.

“Why are you here? Why is she SHE here? What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that I’m fixing what you messed up. Your little shenanigans ruined the best thing in my life, and I’m trying to fix it.” This was all true, and I was not going to hold. 

“Amity Blight, this is not how I raised you, what do you mean by ‘ruined the best thing in your life’? We are leaving.” 

“No, you can leave, but I’m not going anywhere. And I meant what I said, I’m fixing the relationship you ruined. I’m in love with Luz Noceda, and I’m a lesbian.” My mother gasped and the expression on her face was worthy of an oscar. It was literally priceless, but despite how funny it was, my adrenaline was wearing off and I was starting to get nervous again.

“Amity, what do you think you’re sayin? Whatever this is, I’m sure it’s just a phase, you’ll get over it. Come along.” Luz looked angry when my mom said that me being a lesbian was just a phase, because she knows how that makes me feel. After all we’ve been through, I’m sure of it. This meeting is not over, and I’m not done with what we’re doing here.

“Amity, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but we aren’t done talking here, I’m going home, and so are you. We’ll discuss your punishment later.” She is not serious, really? This is ridiculous.

“No Mom! I’m not going anywhere. This isn’t a phase, it’s love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! getting pretty close to the end of the story, i think the last chapter is on sunday :0. tysm for reading, ily all, as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <33


	25. For Us (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Amity's meeting, and finalizing the plan.

I can’t believe Amity is doing this. I can’t say I wasn’t hoping for something like this to happen, but I never thought she actually would. Is this really all for me? 

Something that was even more unexpected was her mother showing up. I was kind of scared for what she was going to do, or if Amity was going to surrender and try to hide again, but she didn’t. And I’m so proud of her for that, it’s finally time someone stood up to her. 

I’m gonna go with the reason Boscha and Skara had been so nice to me today, so this would be an even bigger surprise, it worked. The meeting isn’t even over yet, but Amity’s mother is still here, trying to disrupt the peace. 

“No Mom, this isn’t a phase, it’s love.” I heard Amity say, just a few seconds ago, and everyone in the room was tense waiting for her mother’s response. 

“Amity, I don’t know where this is all coming from, this is not what you were taught. I don’t get how I let you get like this, we can fix it if you try.” Did her mother seriously just suggest conversion therapy? I knew she was hitty, but that’s a new low. 

“No. I’m not going anywhere, I promise you, Luz. I don’t need fixing.” It’s time that someone else steps in, and I have a feeling Eda will be the one to do it. I’m really happy that Amity is doing all of this, not just for me, but for herself, for us. 

“Cut it out, if you don’t learn to, if you don’t love Amity now, you’re going to lose her forever, and probably go to a shitty nursing home.” Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen someone be so offended by profanity, but Ms Blight had it coming, for like her whole life. 

“You have no room to speak, Ms Clawthorne, what room do you have to give to a mother?” She’s still trying to justify what she recommended, this is ridiculous, and has been since the start.

“I may not be a mother, but the same thing happened with my sister. She didn’t accept me, and we haven’t spoken in how many years? Trust me, if you don’t love and accept Amity now, you are going to lose her the second she can get away.”

“Maybe there is a point there, but I need time to process this. I am leaving, Amity, this is not over.” I guess she wasn’t completely out of the storm yet, but things were clearing. 

“I’m sorry about her, everyone. May I continue?” I nodded ecstatically, I can’t believe this is really happening. Everyone else nodded too.

“Okay, I have everything all planned out, we just need the funs for all of this.” Amity kept going, we were going to do this, no matter what, for real this time. 

“Don’t you want anything bigger than this? Especially for a prom for all the kids like you in the state of Indiana. We can go bigger.” Eda said, typical for her, it always has to be extravagant, but this time, I agree.

“I figured someone was going to say that, which is why I made this too.” As she finished saying that, she grabbed another stack of paper, and passed one to each of us. This prom cost double what the last did. “This is the second idea, for a much more extravagant and fancy prom.”

“Now, this is more like it.” I heard Eda and King agree, they always liked things to be big and fancy, even if it didn’t really concern them.

“I assume we want to go with the second one then? If that’s correct, all we have left to figure out, is how to pay for all of this.” That’s going to be the hardest part, I’m assuming the planning was easier than finding thirty thousand dollars. 

“I can let you use the school, and I can offer up two thousand dollars.” Bump suggested. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as hard as I thought. 

“Thank you so much Mr Bump.” 

“I can give ten thousand.” King added. Wow, this is going shockingly well. But I’m not complaining. I get to have the prom I’ve dreamed of for all the kids like me in Indiana, and Amity back, without hiding. 

They all looked over to Eda, eyes almost pleading. “Alright, I’ll give the rest, this is for you kid.” I can’t even believe they are doing all of this, it’s so unreal. Just a few days ago, people hated me just for existing. And now two of them are sitting in a group with me, in support of a real prom. 

“Thank you all so much, since we figured that out so quickly, this could happen as soon as next week.” Amity looked on top of the world, she must be so happy her plan worked, despite her mother butting in. It seems like Ms Blight did go home in a rush, probably to rethink all of her life choices. 

“We’re just doing what’s right. We’ll do all of the paper work now, and call everyone in the morning. I think you two need to talk.” Bump said, and he was right, I need to apologize to Amity. 

“Hey.” We walked over to the corner of the gym, and could hear Boscha and Skara chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and boy, do I want to.

“Uhm, Hi.” Amity replied, she seemed kind of off, I’m sure I know why though. She’s always had a huge fear of rejection, and this was sure to set it off.

“Thank you Amity, for all of this. It’s so unreal.” I grabbed both of her hands, it seems right for this conversation.

“Luz, it’s not just for you, it’s for us. I didn’t want to hide anymore, it was time they all knew.” She looked ready to cry, and I couldn’t blame her. This was making me so happy, I could cry too.

“A few more things, first of all, I want to apologize to you. I’m sorry for breaking up with you, I took out my anger towards your mom on you, and I should’ve listened. I was blinded by my anger and sadness.” She was definitely crying now. I feel like she’d been waiting for something like this to happen. 

“Luz, it’s okay. I just want to be with you, especially now, I don’t know what my mom is going to say when I get home, and to be honest, I’m not really sure I care.” We were hugging now, and had each other’s faces in between each other’s shoulder and neck. 

“It’ll be okay. One last thing.” I pulled back to look her in the eyes, “Will you go to prom with me?” I know it was a cliche, but it had to be done. Younger me would be proud.

“Yes! Does that mean we’re together again?” Instead of replying to her verbally, I pulled her into a kiss. Turns out everyone was watching, because we heard a bit of cheering when our lips touched. Things were finally going out way, as they always should've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!i can't believe tomorrow is the last chapter, i'm very excited. ily all, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


	26. Tradition (Amity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity start decorating and setting up for the prom, Amity's mother shows up. Edric and Emira pick Amity up to get ready.

Things were finally falling into place, Luz and I are happier than we’ve ever been, and I haven’t really spoken to my mother. Luz posted the video on her youtube channel inviting kids like us to the prom, and the tickets were almost out. 

She invited her old friends, Gus and Willow, and they are coming too. I called the twins the other day, and they’re coming too, and Emira is even bringing a date, she wouldn’t tell me who, but I have an idea. Wonder how that’s gonna go over with mom? Speaking of Mom, we still haven’t had that conversation she promised a few days ago. But I’m not very concerned about it, it seems like she’s been avoiding me since I came out, but it’s not a big deal. 

Today is finally the day of the prom, and I wanted to help out Eda, King, and Bump with getting everything ready, Luz was also with us. We decided that we’d all work on this for a little bit, then call in the assistants and chaperones to finish up so we can all get ready. King and Eda were going to help Luz, and then Edric and Emira were meeting me at home to get ready. 

We were about to leave to get ready, but I see my mom’s car pull up. Is she really doing this now? I walk over to Luz, hoping to avoid this right now, but my mother still comes over in my direction, carrying a box?

“I’m just here to drop off your grandma’s punch bowl, it’s been a tradition for it to be at every prom since she went here.” Is she really trying to be nice? 

“Thanks mom.” I say, hoping she’ll leave, but to no avail, she does not. 

“I still don’t get why you can’t just like boys, none of your siblings are like this.” I let out an audible laugh, if only she actually knew what they were like? “I haven’t been to church since you told me, this is really confusing, Amity.” But you don’t think it wasn’t confusing to me? Being constantly, indirectly told that being who I am was wrong, and impure.

“I’m not sure if I’m ever going to be used to this, or completely happy with it, but I still love you.” At least she’s trying, which is more than she did before, although it’d be better if she apologized to Luz, but maybe one day.

“I love you too.” I am saved from this miserable interaction when I see Emira’s car pull up. My mother walks away, box in hand, to Bump, probably to instruct him on what to do with it, even though it’s obvious he already knows. 

Luz comes back over to me, and we hold hands again, “Hey, that’s my ride, I can’t wait to see you later, it’s gonna be amazing.” 

“I know, I’m so excited for all of this, you worked so hard on all of this, for us. I love you so much Amity, see you in a few hours. Meet at my house?” I nod and release hands.

Edric gets out of the car and walks over to me, “Mittens, let’s go, Emira and her date are in the car, waiting.” Gods, I was hoping he’d forget about that stupid nickname with all of this time he’d spent at college. 

I get inside the car, and instantly, I know I was right. “Hey guys, I missed y’all while you were at college, you have no idea how bad mom’s gotten.” Ew, since when do I say “y’all”? Guess I’m trying not to be too giddy about knowing about Viney that I spit that out, whatever.

“We kind of do, if this had to happen in the first place. Also, we’re really proud of you for all of this, mittens. You’re doing great, and congrats on coming out.” Emira said, and for one of the few times when she spoke, I wasn’t annoyed. 

“Speaking of coming out, don’t you have something to add to that, Em?” Viney finally said something, it’s the first time she’d said something since I entered the car. 

“Yeah, I do actually, I’m bi, and Viney is my girlfriend, we’ve been dating since I got to college. Just wanted to let you know.” Wow, my sister has been out publicly longer than I have, that kind of stings. 

“I knew it!” Oop, didn’t mean to say that out loud, but oh well. 

“Wait, you knew?” She seemed genuinely shocked, guess we had that in common. 

“Well I didn’t know for sure, but I thought something was going on between you two. You were always talking about Viney, and every picture I see of you guys, you’re always cuddling or holding hands. So yeah, I pretty much knew.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were that observant, but I guess you’d have to be, living here. I had no clue about you and Luz until you told me. But you did good, kid.” It’s true, living with my mother, I had to be very observant.

“Do you guys want to hear something funny that mom told me today?” It wasn’t that funny, but I’m using it to cope, so technically it is.

“Sure, but I’m guessing you’re just saying it’s funny.” Edric added, and he was spot on.

“She told me she doesn’t understand why I can’t just like guys, and that it’s strange that I’m this way, because neither of my siblings are.” Edric, Emira, and Viney burst out laughing, so I guess it was kind of funny. 

“Alright, that one was kind of funny. How pissed do you think she would be if she knew about me and Viney? Also why was she even at the school? I thought she wanted nothing to do with this.” Emira said, I was wondering the same thing earlier, but I didn’t mention that.

“She still doesn’t, but she wanted to drop off Grandma’s punch bowl, something stupid about tradition. Of course someone like her would still try to uphold it, even though she caused this whole mess, which she hasn’t apologized for, by the way.” They seemed to get sad when I said that, but we continued the conversation.

It wasn’t long ‘til we got home, and some of the topics of discussion we used were how Luz and I got together, how Viney and Emira got together, how college is going, and what they are all wearing tonight. 

It was going to be an amazing night, and we are going to get everything Luz and I deserve. We’re going to get our dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! can't believe tomorrow is the last chapter. i want to do flufftober this year, so if anyone has somewhere i can find the prompts for that, please let me know. tysm for reading, ily all, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


	27. It's Time to Dance (Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity finally get their dance, and the town is there to watch.

This is it, it’s really happening. Just a few weeks ago, I was being shunned by the whole town for almost getting their prom cancelled, and now, here I am. Getting ready for a prom planned by my girlfriend, with two famous actors from broadway helping me get ready. 

Amity is getting ready with her siblings, and Emira’s date. I’m not sure what she’s wearing, that detail just kind of slipped my mind, but I think it’s what she wore to the prom her mom planned. I’m excited, because I don’t remember what she wore. I was too busy breaking down when I saw the picture of her in it. 

My outfit is much different than what I wore last time. Today, I’m wearing a suit, it’s dark purple, with a pink bowtie (it’s undone), and a white button-up. I know Amity is going to like it, and it makes me feel much more confident than my last prom outfit. Don’t get me wrong, the last one was still amazing, but this is much more me. 

I’m still letting Eda do my makeup, because I really liked it last time, but I’m not really doing anything special with my hair. There’s really not much you can do with the length I have, but I’m okay with that. 

There’s about fifteen minutes until Amity is supposed to be here, but I’m not nervous, I know, this time, everything is going to go as planned. “I just want to thank you two for helping me with this, I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you guys.” I pulled King and Eda into a hug, for what was definitely not the last time tonight. 

“Kid, it’s what you deserve, you’ve earned this.” Eda said, was she crying? Honestly, I would be crying too, if it weren’t for the adrenaline rushing through me, I’m just so excited to be finally doing this with Amity. 

“Mami, come here too. I wouldn’t have been able to even think about making any of my videos without you. You were then one to teach me to stand up for what’s right. Thank you for accepting me.” My mother joined the group hug when I called her over.

“Luz, it’s a mother’s job to accept her children for who they are. I’m glad you think I taught you well, I love you too mija.” I was on the verge of tears, but I know I’m not gonna be able to cry tonight, unless it’s out of happiness when I dance with Amity, publicly. 

“Love you too, mami.” The group hug was interrupted when my phone went off. It was a text from Amity! She said she was a few minutes away from my house. 

“Look, she’s almost here, what do I do?” I was literally jumping with excitement, this is really happening!

“Kid, stay calm, wait in here until you hear the car, don’t wanna seem too desperate. Play it cool.” Yeah, that’s not happening, we’ve worked too hard for me to ‘play it cool’.

All of what Eda just told me went out the window when I heard their car, which was actually a limo, pull into the driveway. I burst out the door, and she burst out of the limo and we met in the grass of the front yard. 

I saw her siblings and someone else exit the limo too, probably just to watch us, but I don’t mind. “Amity, you look amazing, I love your hair like this.” Her hair was down, and curly, which it usually never was, but it was one of my favorite things about her.

“Thanks Luz, you look amazing too. I love the suit, it matches your makeup perfectly.” Wow, we’re really doing this, and not hiding it from anyone. This night is going to be amazing, and I can’t wait to see everyone coming from all over Indiana. 

“Thanks, mi amor, I love you so much Amity. This night is going to be so amazing, because of your planning.” She was sniffling, was she gonna cry too? Guess that’s gonna be a common theme tonight, but I’m okay with it.

“I love you too.” As soon as she said that, we pulled back a little, and kissed. For what was the first out of who knows how many tonight? I’m never ever going to get sick of being able to do that, whenever, and wherever I want. No more hiding, just us being us. Two girlfriends, sharing a kiss at prom. 

“Alright you two, get in the limo, we have a prom to get to!” I heard Edric yell. Wait!? This is the first time I’m meeting Amity’s siblings. I have to make a good impression in the car. 

The twins got into the car, followed by that other girl, who’s name I would learn in a few minutes. Amity got in, grabbed my hand, and pulled me in afterwards. 

After a few minutes in the car, I immediately take a liking to Amity’s siblings, and learn that her sister, Emira, has a girlfriend too. That’d who that other girl in the limo is, her name is Viney. Ms Blight would have a complete fit if she knew about this, but Amity informed me that Emira and Viney weren’t exactly secretive about their relationship. 

Soon enough, we reached the school, and there were already some people there, not including the chaperones. Amity and I take one last walk around the gym, and parking lot, since it stretched out there, to see all of the hard work we put into this. It definitely paid off. To make things easier, we used some of the decorations the student council made before, with the “New York Nights” theme, and it felt much more authentic with King and Eda here. 

I saw Willow and Gus, and went over to say hi to them, with Amity (of course). “HI guys! I missed you both so much!” I said, letting go of Amity’s hand momentarily, to pull them into a group hug. We hugged for a lot longer than we should have, because we haven’t seen each other in a few years. 

Amity looked really happy to see me, being happy with my old friends. “Willow, Gus, this is my girlfriend, Amity. Amity, these are my friends, Willow and Gus.” I am just now realizing, that’s the first time I’ve ever introduced Amity as my girlfriend, and it feels great. 

“Hi.” I knew Amity was shy, but this was a new extreme. Probably because she was blushing, it must be new to be introduced as someone’s girlfriend, but I know she loves it. 

After a few more minutes of talking to Willow and Gus, we parted ways. We looked over the dance floor, and there were so many amazing couples like us dancing together, one of them being Viney and Emira. 

After a little bit of us just basking in each other's presence, we heard the slow dance music start to play. “Well, Miss Amity Blight, may I have this dance?” I ask, already knowing the answer, but asking anyways, for the effect. 

She didn’t respond, but she took both of my hands in hers, and pulled me to the dance floor, right in the middle. WIth everyone watching us, but that’s the way I want it to be. I’m glad everyone is going to see us dancing, Amity is too. We finally get to be proud and show off our relationship for everyone in this sad (maybe not anymore) town to see. 

As the song ended, Amity looked at me with the same look in her eyes as when we had our first kiss. It felt similar to that. With everyone watching, I put my hands on her faces and pulled her in for one of the most important kisses we had ever shared. I could tell people were taking pictures, probably for some other news article, but I didn’t say a word, let them see. 

People started cheering when we kissed, a few days ago, they would have thrown things at the two of us. We really are making a difference. 

It’s time to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! can't believe this is all done, it was a lot of fun to write. i will be participating in owltober by bisces_ on twitter, so you can look forward to that. tysm for reading, ily all <<33

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this is by far the longest project i have ever worked on. i just read the prom by bob martin and chad beguelin a few days ago and i knew had to write something that has to do with the owl house. i knew instantly that amity and alyssa were incredibly similar characters. there will be some minor changes to the plot of the prom in this to match the owl house and to add characters. sorry this first chapter is so short, i had to change the original story around a little bit with shortened it's length by a little, the others chapters will definitely be longer. updates for this story will be everyday except for mondays! tysm for reading and feel free to comment and/or leave kudos!!


End file.
